InuYasha x YuYuHakusho cross over
by fantom Kitsune
Summary: WhenInuYasha was a child he lived with his mother until she died but he also lived with someone else,what if that some one else was his adoptive sister,what becameof her?Why isInuYasha thinking of her nowand what does the YYHgang have todo wit it?
1. Fixing my mistakes uu

Note: Okay, I'm reposting this fic's chapters one at a time because I've finally gotten around to correcting the spelling and grammar XD for the most part anyhow. I don't know if anyone cared, just thought you should know XD. So I'll keep you post as to how far I am in this note.

So far I'll I've gotten posted it the: fifth chapter.


	2. Unconfortable Night at the CampSite

Yu-Yu-Hakusho X InuYasha cross over

Hello, this is my first InuYasha that doesn't start out as a Yu-Yu-Hakusho cross over. So don't flame me, or cause physical harassment because I have a 14 year old lawyer. (Don't ask.) Any who here is the disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or InuYasha or any of the character's used by the shows. There done , now on with the fic.

Capter-1: An uncomfortable night at the camp site.

"I Need to go home tomorrow for a math test." Kagome said sadly next the fire after taking a sip of her ramen.

"Back to your own time? Well I guess its good we're only about a 2 hour's walk from Kiete's (Spelling?) village." Miroku replied also finishing up his bowl.

"Yes, I have to admit, it will be nice to get back there and gather some herbs from lady Kiete." added Sango smiling. Kagome was expecting InuYasha to protest to her going back to her own time with extra force since it was the night of the new moon, but a silence filled the camp. Kagome looked over to see InuYasha sitting next to a tree.

Kagome got up and walked over to InuYasha.

"Umm, InuYasha, are you ok?" She asked uncertainly.

"Hmm, Yea, I'm fine." InuYasha replied turning a way.

'Hmm, What's with him?' thought Kagome.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome.

"Go a way." InuYasha snapped standing up and walking over to a different more secluded place of the camp site he was now bathed in shadow.

"Hmm, wonder what's with him?" Sango thought aloud.

"I don't know." Mumbled the monk as he glanced over to the half demon.

"Quit starin' at me." InuYasha yelled in an agitated tone closing his eye's.

"We should all go to bed; we'll have to get up at sun up. Other wise Kagome will not be back in time for her test." Miroku said standing up and moving to a better position against a bolder. Sango saw that Miroku was doing the right thing by reverting to a diff. subject, so with that she followed his example and lie down on one of the blanket's next to Shippo and Kirara whom where both already a sleep.

Kagome was reluctant but she too went and laid down on the blanket that was set not far from Sango's blanket. InuYasha closed his eye's and fell into a troubled sleep, even if is was unusual for him to sleep during the new moon, He hadn't slept for the past two night's, and now that factor was taking it's toll.

Dream...

InuYasha saw him self, but it was him self as a child, he looked about the age when he was still with his... his mother. He was running in the fog he was in human form since the sun hadn't come up yet, he was looking for someone.

"Ria, Ria, where are you?" asked the small InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I'm ova here." said a small girl's child like voice. A young girl ran through the fog and up to InuYasha.The girl had long white hair like InuYasha's, she also had two white ear's but they where slightly bigger than his, she wore a baby blue Kimono with a white rose in a corner of one of the side's. A small white tale hung out of a small whole in the kimono.

"InuYasha, we need to go, mama say's there is a water person who wants wevenge on your father, she say's we need to…" She stopped in mid- sentence (She's younger than InuYasha so she speaks like a littler kid, like a 3 year old. yea know what I mean? Good.) A huge title wave came from behind them, causing the fog to lift.

"Run!" InuYasha cried as he pushed her out of the way. The both began to run.

"Ha! Run all you like little Halfling's!" Yelled a deep voice that seemed to come from the top of the wave.

"Ahhh, it's the bad guy mama was talking about." cried the young girl running next to InuYasha.

The title wave began to gain ground on them, it also began to shift so that it could hit in one spot.

"Die son of the great dog demon of the west." yelled the voice in the shadows. The title wave shifted and shot toward InuYasha.

"No! Brother." The girl yelled and jumped and knocked the half demon out of the way and was hit with the blast of water in the back, the girl wasn't seriously hurt but came crashing down to the ground, the water spout didn't disappear but still covered her leg's,

"InuYasha, Help!" She cried out in fear.

"Ria! No!" InuYasha yelled back and stood up and began to run toward Ria but with out his demonic speed he couldn't catch her, she was being dragged away over to the near by lake by the water, the mysterious figure was still shrouded in shadow so the younger InuYasha couldn't see him, it wasn't like he was focused on him at the moment any way.

As Ria was pulled into the lake Inu Yasha woke from his sleep with a start...

"Ria!" InuYasha yelled shot up breathing hard. Kagome and every one else slowly woke from there sleep at the sudden break in silence. Kagome looked over to see InuYasha breathing hard.

"InuYasha, are you alright, your sweating." She said worriedly.

"I...She was right there, huh Kagome?" InuYasha said looking up to Kagome.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" asked Sango.

"Just… nothing." InuYasha said standing up.

"You're back in your demon form." Commented the monk.

"How very observant." InuYasha muttered.

"We should get going." he added. The whole gang began to pack up and put stuff a way.

"Hey InuYasha, did you have a nightmare?" asked Shippo.

"In a matter of speaking." InuYasha muttered.

"Look who's being vague." Shippo chuckled.

"Owwwwwww!" cried Shippo as he began to get hit by InuYasha multiple time's on the head.

"InuYasha, quit hitting Shippo!" scolded Kagome.

"Keh, he need's to learn to keep his big mouth shut." InuYasha replied simply.

"I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!" Shippo yelled.

Alright Short chapter yes, but it's a start right? Well please R/R thanks in advance.


	3. Mysterous Red Haired Student

Chapter:2- Ah, civilization!

Chapter: Mysterious red haired student

Kagome rode her bike silently as Shippo yawned rolling over in the basket. Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara's back.

'What was with InuYasha this morning?' Kagome thought silently. InuYasha ran silently along the path that led to Kiete's village.

'It's like that one time he was thinking about Kikyou, but, there was something diff. about it, about his eye's.' Kagome thought but sighed as Kirara flew just above her.

"Hey, Kiete's village is just up ahead." Sango called from above InuYasha and Kagome.

10 min. later...

"Where here." she said happily,

"Oh NO!" Kagome shouted.

"What is it now?" InuYasha demanded.

"I forgot, my brother's birthday is next week, I need to get him something." Kagome exclaimed. (My birthday was last week )

"Kagome, I may have something I could find for him." Sango said smiling.

"Yea, I could help!" Shippo said also smiling.

"Hey, Sango, would you like to know what I would like for my birthday?" The young monk asked in a sly tone.

"No need to tell me I already know." Sango said in a low tone. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"Thanks guys I'll be back in about two days." Kagome said and was about to jump down the well when the hanyou that she loved so dearly caught her hand. He stared at her for a moment with pleading eyes.

'Kagome, please be careful.' He thought silently to himself but said nothing.

"InuYasha..." Kagome said in a hushed voice. InuYasha seemed to be brought back to his senses and let go of her. He turned his back on her and said,

"I'll see you after the stupid test." He then walked off. Kagome sighed not knowing what to do.

"Good bye everyone." She said.

"Good-bye Kagome-Chan, we shall be here when you return." Miroku said smiling.

Sango nodded. "Bye Kagome, bring back one of those lollies!" Shippo exclaimed as Kagome jumped down the well.

Kagome awoke the next morning and groggily whipped the sleep from her eye's. She had once again fallen a sleep on her text book.

"Kagome, hunny, you've got to get to school in about 12 min." rang her mother's voice.

"Ahhhhh! It's already that late! Eeep!" Kagome rushed around her room and out her door for school. Kagome rushed past her grandfather whom was muttering to him self about what illness he could use next.

"Wait Kagome... I've thought of the perfect..." Kagome cut him off and said

"Goodbye grandpa." and began running down the stairs.

At school in third hour (Her test was sec. hour)

Kagome was furiously looking for the answer to her third test question, she had written down all of them on scrap paper so she could check her paper.

"Attention everyone." said the teacher loudly. Kagome looked up with a frown at the interruption in the way of her finding out her test score. Her eye's widened at a young boy standing next to the teacher; he was possibly the cutest guy she had seen next to InuYasha! He had long crimson red hair with two locks of it, one in front of each ear. His eyes where closed but they opened and she was captured in the deep endless pools of ivory green. They where intense but at the same time they where innocent and gentle, like InuYasha's eye where sometimes. He was about as tall as Miroku.

'Who is he?' she thought. As if to answer her question the teacher announced

"This is Shuichi Minamino he has transferred here from (Don't kill me if I get this wrong not like anyone bothers to say the name on T.V.) Miou high and will be staying with us for the remainder of the semester, please make him feel welcome." The teacher said and with that curious whispers and various sighs where heard through out the room; the sighs being from most of the girls. Suddenly the thought of the American song of that don't impress me much came to Kagome's mind (I love that song ).

She chuckled a bit but then she returned to her book.

10 Min. later...

Kagome silently growled in frustration and she furrowed her eye brows.

"Having trouble?" asked the all knowing Shuichi whom had finished his homework in a flash. (All hale the all knowing Shuichi Sorry had to say that ')

"No, well maybe...O.K. … yes." Kagome confessed.

"Here let me help you." Shuichi said, he began to explain it to her.

End of hour...

"Thank you Shuichi." Kagome said waving as the bell rang and she ran out of the class room.

"You are very welcome Kagome-chan." said Shuichi.

'I must ask her if she needs a tutor so that I can check out the well that Koenma asked about.' Shuichi thought.

"Wow, Mr. Mysterious, that Shuichi." said one of Kagome's friend's blushing.

On her other side another friend said

"Yea, and he's so plight too." She sighed. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Yea, I guess so." Kagome added.

O.K. yes, it's short but at least I got to Kuramaand I fixed the names of the people since no one would leave me alone about it

Hiei: Baka onna, get it over with so I can leave.

Kurama: I don't know, it didn't seem so bad.

Hiei: Your just sucking up to F.K. so that you wont have a fan club.

Kurama: So what... Do I have to have a fan club?

Well of course, you don't have to but it makes it more interesting and it keeps you in shape.

Yusuke: How is that?

They chase him for about a mile everyday before they give up and go to their bus.

Yusuke: Oh

Kurama: ' Yes, I'm afraid they do.

Hiei: Hn, you should just kill them and end their miserable obsession.

Everyone sweat drops

F.K.: Please review


	4. Hey Kagome Quit dream'n

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3, a chapter of mystery and...

Hiei: Shut up baka onna and get on with the story.

Does that mean you actually want to read it?

Hiei: Hn, of course not, I grow impatient with your tiresome attics to get the readers to actually think it's going to be interesting.

Humph my story isn't all that bad... right? Right! TT Cry's

Lor: Hey, you're not that bad at writing.

Really?

Lor: Really, but you are bad at spelling and names.

Kurama: She dose have a point Kit-Chan

I know but at least the story's good. But the spelling unfortunately is going to be bad most likely forever and I do the names purely out of habit, tried to change but... well I think you can guess ' But I am trying to go threw the chapters and change them.

Hiei: Write or I shall kill you.

O.K. But first I must do the disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or InuYasha.

Chapter 3: hey, quit day dreamin' Kagome!

Bla bla bla bla, that's all Kagome heard as she sat in her small desk. She lazily looked out the window. 'I wonder what InuYasha and the others are doing.' she thought solemnly. She sighed.

"Mrs. Higurashi if you wish to day dream please at least look like your paying attention!"

Kagome almost fell back words realizing the teacher was right in front of her.

"Uh, oops sorry Togeshi-Sensei." Kagome apologized.

"I will over look it if you finish the problem on the board." The teacher replied. Kagome sighed in relief and walked up to the board.

'Man, this is going to be a looonnnggg day.' The next few classes where the same thing, day dream... get yelled at...pay attention... off to dream land we go.

'I was right, this is a long day, well at least no one has tried to kill me yet.' she looked to the bright side as she walked from the school. (I think she has spoken to soon. ) Suddenly the ground began to shake from underneath her. A plastic cup was even moving. She turned to see at least 50 no 100 girls, short, fat, skinny, tall, ugly, cute, most popular ect running toward her. They where lead by... Shuigie?

No wait they where chasing him! (The evil fan club strikes again!) Kagome blinked a few times before she realized she was right in there path.

"AHHHHHH!" With that she turned and started running.

"Kagome-Chan, I am sorry about this." Shuichi said as he caught up with her. They ran for about a mile and the fan girls didn't stop. Shuichi aka Kurama ran around a corner and someone pulled them into a bush. "Hey, Hiei told me you guys needed some help." A boy's voice whispered as the fan girls ran past them nearly trampling poor innocent by standards and other stuff to death. (David: Poor trees. . ) Kagome looked over to see a slicked black haired boy.

"Thanks Yusuke." Kurama said.

"No problem Kur...I mean Shuichi." Yusuke said correcting himself noticing Kagome. "Thank you, my name is Kagome, your name is Yusuke?" Kagome said introducing herself.

"Yes, that's me, toughest fighter in Sarioski high." (Everyone tells me Kurama is a year older than Yusuke but in this fic there both in high school.)

"Sorry about them, they chase me about an hour and then they usually go home, they were persistent today." Kurama said sweat dropping.

"It's O.K. I should have been paying more attention." Kagome replied.

"Like you where in class today?" Kurama teased smirking. Kagome laughed at his statement.

"Oh, Shuichi paying special attention to her are we?" Yusuke asked slyly. Kagome blushed and Kurama had a ting of pink as he glared at the detective.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shuigie! Bye!" Kagome bid them good bye as they came to the cross roads.

"Good bye Kagome-chan." Kurama said smiling. Yusuke scrambled a way from the spirit fox as not to get his wrath because of the earlier comment.

"I should check that well out tomorrow, yes that would be the best time." Kurama assured himself. With that he walked a way.

Sort of a humorous chappie, just to let u know I'm still alive, in my writing not my grades in school. Yusuke care to give the preview?

Yusuke: That's all your going to make me do?

F.K. Unless you want more yes.

Yusuke: Oooookkkkkkk.

Yusuke: Any ways, Kagome heads back to the past but not alone, and we come to his "Rescue" how where going to do that with out one of the jewl shards I haven't the slightest clue. well c u then.


	5. I Dont have it so get over it

Chapter: 4- Falling and Falling and Falling

Next day...

Kagome yawned widely.

"Kagome, you have a visitor!" yelled her mom.

"Really? Must be InuYasha this early and on a weekend. Kagome quickly got dressed and headed down stairs brushing her raven black hair at the same time.

"Hey Inu... Shuichi!" Kagome said in surprise at the red haired teen standing in the living room.

"Hello Mrs. Kagome, You forgot you text book yesterday." Shuigie said bowing and handing Kagome the med. sized text book.

"Thank you Shuigie." Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome, why don't you show Shuigie around the place before you go to your aunt's house." Shiori said smiling and winking at Kagome.

"But mom, I'm ganna be late." Kagome said thinking about not only Shuigie's reaction to InuYasha if he showed up but also worse if Kagome was with a guy. But then he had no right to talk about being with someone else, he always saw Kikyou when ever she showed up and then scolds her for even paying Koga a compliment!

Kagome was so worked up now she didn't care whether Shuigie saw his first demon or not.

"Oh, don't worry dear; I'm sure your aunt will be fine with it." Her mom replied.

"Well O.K." Kagome replied beckoning Kurama out side. They walked around the temple.

"What's that building over there?" Kurama asked pointing over to a small building he knew the well was hidden sort-a-speak.

"Oh that...ummm, that's just an old dried up well, that's why we call it the bone eaters well." Kagome said nervously.

Shuigie started to walk toward it.

"Shuigie! Where are you going?" Kagome asked. following him as he jogged a way.

"To check out this well." Shuigie said opening the door. Kurama slowly descended to the well, he held a shard of a jewel, this had great power.

'Use me...use my power to expand your own' It whispered. Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"This jewel is cursed." He mumbled.

"Shuigie!" Kagome called.

"You dropped something." Kurama said with fake cheerfulness.

"Oh! Thank you." Kagome said seizing it. She quickly pocketed it and was going to head out side but wearing her yellow backpack and Buyo meowing after she stepped on it's tale she tumbled back words into Shuigie and into the well falling...falling...falling.

Short yes I know TTTT Please R/R


	6. Falling Falling Falling

Chapter 5: Peace and quiet? Yah Right!

Shuichi side stepped out of the way just enough to avoid getting hit by Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan, are you O.K.?" Shuichi asked helping her up.

"I'm fine." Kagome replied.

"I wonder if Kagome is back yet." A young voice echoed down the well.

'Oh No! What am I going to do now?' Kagome thought.

Koenma, here we come...

"What do you mean Kurama's energy signal disappeared?!" Koenma shouted at the blue ogre, Botan stood by sweat dropping.

"Koenma sir, it just...disappeared." The blue ogre said backing a way.

"Botan, Get Yusuke down there immediately!" Koenma yelled.

Back to the past... Well sorta...

"Keh, If she's not I'm goin' and gettin' her." InuYasha's voice also came through. Kagome looked at Shuichi in surprise as he let out a low growl like a fox or a dog would give to a cat.

"Shuichi?" Kagome said nervously. She put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in surprise.

"Kagome, do you know what just happened?" He asked seriously. Another growl issued from above them.

'Oh no, InuYasha must have caught Shuichi's sent!' She thought desperately.

"InuYasha? What's up with you?" Shippo's voice clearly asked.

"I smell a kitsune, and it's not you." InuYasha growled out.

'Another Kitsune! cool! Shippo said sniffing and running over to the well.

"No, InuYasha you need your nose checked, Kagome just brought a friend.

"I'll explain it to you in a minute." Kagome said starting to climb up the vines. One of them snapped and she began to fall only to be caught by a strong hand. Kagome opened her eye's to see InuYasha. He hn'd and pulled her up.

"Who is this?" InuYasha whispered looking at the seemingly human teen climb out of the well, his nose told him other wise but he ignored it.

"Umm this is Shuigie, my class mate." Kagome said nervously.

"MATE?!" InuYasha yelled in alarm.

"NOT THAT KIND OF MATE!" Kagome replied.

"Do they always fight like this?" Kurama whispered sitting cross legged next to the young kit.

"Yea, so you're from Kagome's time?" he asked.

"Yes, so we went back in time, that's what this was all about, hmm, so what's your name young one?" Kurama asked.

"Shippo, and why do you smell like me?" asked the young kit. Kurama gave a nervous umm.

"Because I have a pet fox…" (Leave me alone I couldn't think of anything! I'm to tired, I have personal issues right now and its 9:22 at night and I got up at 5:00a.m.!!!) Kurama said with a sweat drop.

The reikai tenkai (Sp?)...

"O.K. now we aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled jumping down the well only to hit the solid bottom.

"OUCH!" Kuwabara started laughing so hard he had to clutch his sides.

"Hn, Maybe this..." Hiei began staring at the glimmer on the floor.

'Use me...' A voice echoed through his head.

'Use me...' It repeated. Hiei's eye's narrowed.

"Hey shrimp what do yea have there?" Kuwabara asked and took it from his hand. Hiei willfully gave it up, for a very, very good reason.

'That thing is cursed.' Hiei thought distained fully.

"Hm, this thing is weird... It feels weird, like, it's cursed or somthin'." Kuwabara said squinting at it.

"Here let me see it." Yusuke said climbing out of the well. Kuwabara handed it to his best friend.

"There's an aura around it, hmm weird." Yusuke said scratching the side of his head.

"I have heard of a jewel of four souls some while ago, it is said to posses great power for demons, to make the powers fold 10 over by just a single shard and for humans it will grant their petty ambitions of money and glory." Hiei said more to himself then the idiots in theroom, he said this not taking his eye's of the jewel shard.

"Hmm doesn't look that powerful to me." Yusuke said looking at the small piece.

"When did you hear bout this shrimp, a couple of years ago?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei growled at his "nick name" that the baka had called him.

"I shall kill you if you call me that again." Hiei said unsheathing his shiny sword.

"Just try it!" Kuwabara said. Hiei noticed that the big oaf had avoided the "Nick name." He smirked at this.

"Gladly." He said smirking yet again.

"Ladies, can we please just find out if this works." Yusuke said grabbing Kuwabara and stomping over to the well. Hiei followed.

"O.K. Here... we... go!" He said jumping Kuwabara attached to him and Hiei attached to Kuwabara conveniently around the neck where he could conveniently choke him to death. They where all surrounded in a waving blue light.

'I'll check this off on my weird list. What ever weird is any more.' Yusuke thought. They landed gently at the bottom of the well.

"Aww man, it didn't do anything." Yusuke groaned. Hiei growled and said, "No detective, I smell a hanyou, a mutt at that."

"MATE?!" A loud voice yelled out.

"NO! NOT THAT KIND OF MATE!" A girl's voice retorted.

"Wow, guess you where right." Yusuke said looking up. InuYasha stopped his protesting and sniffed the air.

"Well it seems my comrades are here." Kurama said with a sigh stood up and walked over to the well.

"Hey Kurama! Care to help us out?" came Yusuke's voice. Shuigie gave a sigh and touched the side of the well. A sec. later Yusuke and Kuwabara where up and released from the vines that covered their waist. Yusuke looked over at the girl named Kagome, a silver haired boy with dog ears and a short boy whom at first glance looked like a girl with the pony tailmade of brown hair, the boy had pointy ears and a fox's tail. They all blinked. (Hmm should I...Yes of course I should.) Kuwabara broke the silence and ran to Kagome. He opened his mouth with a goofy smile and with took some breath...Hiei knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.

'Damn Koenma for threatening to put me in Spirit world jail if I killed him.' Hiei thought smugly.

"Would some one please explain what's going on?!" InuYasha demanded.

"I don't know any more." Kagome said.

"I think I can explain that." Kurama said stepping forward.

"We are Spirit detectives sent by Koenma, prince of spirit world, we where told to check out the well at Kagome-Chan's parent's shrine, that's why I was sent to Kagome's school, so I could get her to trust me and in doing so I could look at the well, to see what the strange energy was. And of course once I was here and saw my surroundings its obvious what gives it such an unusual energy, It is because of those and the ancient wells power to carry others into the past." Kurama said nodding toward the jewels around Kagome's neck at the word of those. She touched the half of a jewel around her neck that was in the middle of a few other stray shards. (The ones they gathered after some of the jewel was fused together.)

"Koenma told us to report back, unfortunately he will most likely be forced to close the link, if it is with in his power to do so." Kurama said in a solemn voice.

InuYasha growled and was about to yell in protest, but Kurama was way ahead of him. He held up his hand silencing the young dog demon.

"But, I do not see any reason to tell him about the passage as long as it does not endanger the current time." Kurama said looking at them.

"And it would be nice if you explain how you wound up here in the first place and what the heck this thing is." Yusuke said holding up the jewel shard.

'It must not call to him as clearly as it does with Hiei and I being the thieves we are.' Yoko thought adding a bit of a smirk at the last part.

'True, that jewel is cursed, I can feel it in side of me.' Shuigie thought back. Kagome began to tell them how it started all the way up to current time...sort-a-speak. (I am just picking a spot that I last left off with no knowledge of the in between so don't sue me or burn me out if I get somthin wrong thankies in advance.)

"Wow, you got thrown into a job you didn't want just like me!" Yusuke said smiling widely. Kagome giggled at this.

"Alright how bout the back story to you guys hmm?" InuYasha asked.

'Oh no, he's being protective again.' Kagome thought rolling her eye's but said nothing genuinely curious about their past and who Koenma was. They all headed back to the hut naturally the monk and demon huntress where curious so they where given the down low. The next day they where off on there journey and everyone was gettin to know each other...

"Grease monkey."

"Dog boy!" ...Well each in there own way of course.

"Any Jewel shards near by?" Miroku inquired.

"Nope not one and we've been walking all day." Kagome said sighing and slouching as she walked.

"So these jewel shards are cursed are they not?" Kurama asked walking up to Kagome.

"Yes, I guess, but I don't know how you can tell besides people's greed for them." Kagome said still looking for any signs of a jewel shard.

"It calls to demons, especially those whom wish to gain more power." Kurama said looking down with a slight glare.

"I must inquire, how do you know this Kurama?" Miroku asked falling back and giving up on the idiots in the front who where in an all out war. Kurama looked a way.

"It calls to them, those whom are not strong of will, will sure come to it. It called to me the first time I held it." Kurama said spitefully.

"But why, why you and not me or the rest of us?" Kagome inquired. Sango gasped.

"Kurama... Yoko Kurama?!" She exclaimed as if remembering a very old tale.

"Ah, So I see you have caught me." Kurama said nervously rubbing the back of his head. She was a demon slayer after all.

"So it's not just a nick name?" Sango inquired.

"No, I'm afraid not. I am the fox demon Yoko Kurama." Kurama answered.

"So they noticed eh fox boy?" Yusuke asked.

"Yoko Kurama huh, heh, I don't think so, I have heard stories, always wanted to test out his power, so why don't you prove your self huh?" InuYasha challenged distractedly. Kurama sighed shaking his head.

"I have no wish to fight you, but if I must." He took forth his infamous rose from his crimson hair.

"A rose is your weapon, Ha!" InuYasha boasted and with drew his tetsaiga.

"Interesting." was all Kurama said as he stealthily dodged InuYasha's first attack.

"You are fairly slow InuYasha." Kurama said as he again dodged InuYasha's swift blade.

"C'mon, at least fight me!" InuYasha roared as his attack again failed.

"Very well." He said holding up his rose.

"Rose Whip!" He yelled whipping it gracefully and again dodging the attack.

"Nice trick, now what can yea do with it?" InuYasha mocked.

"On the contrary I can do much with it." He said flicking his wrist wrapping it around the blade. InuYasha gasped. He couldn't budge it.

"Grr, Stupid, this is f up!" He yelled giving it another tug. Kurama's heals dug into the ground but he didn't budge.

"Curse you." InuYasha growled.

'I'd better knock out the mutt before...' Hiei was saying to him self before an angry female voice called out,

"Sit Boy!" InuYasha was dragged into the ground. Yusuke began to laugh uncontrollably next to Kuwabara, Hiei smirked up in his tree. Kurama sweat dropped calling back his rose whip. Kagome had a vain popping out of her temple and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shook their heads. Late evening came most quickly to the new group. Yet no jewel shards had been located. Kagome sat next to Sango at a near by river.

"Wow, the full moon already?" Sango inquired sighing. (It's been a week since this story started, if that's not enough, then oh boy, sorry but it has to go with the story.)

"It seems calm; you think we would have run into trouble by now." Kagome laughed.

"Maybe so, if it is then let's enjoy the peace while it last." Sango said smiling. Kagome smiled back.

"Hey Kagome, We've spotted something it looks like torches." Yusuke shouted from the top of the hill.

"So much for peaceful," Sango laughed running up the hill followed by Kagome.

'Yea so much for enjoying it.' Kagome thought laughing out loud.


	7. Peace and Quiet YEAH RIGHT!

Chapter 5: Peace and quiet? Yah Right!

Suigie side stepped out of the way just enough to avoid getting hit by Kagome. "Kagome-chan, are you O.K.?" Suigie asked helping her up. "I'm fine." Kagome replied. "I wounder if Kagome is back yet." A young voice ecoed down the well. 'On No! What am I going to do now?' Kagome thought.

Koenma, here we come...

"What do you mean Kurama's energy signal disappeared!" Koenma shouted at the blue oger, Bioton stood by sweat dropping.

"Koenma sir, it just...disappeared." The blue oger said backing a way. "Bioton, Get Yusuke down there immedetly!" Koenma yelled.

Back to the past... Well sorta...

"Keh, If she's not I'm goin and gettin her." InuYasha's voice also came through. Kagome looked at Suigie in surprise as he let out a low growl like a fox or a dog would give to a cat.

"Suigie?" Kagome said nervously. She put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in surprise.

"Kagome, do you know what just happened?" He asked sireously. Another growl issued from above them.

'Oh no, InuYasha must have caught Suigie's sent!' She thught despritly. "InuYasha? Whats up with you?" Shippo's voice clearly asked.

"I smell a kitsune, and it's not you." InuYasha growled out.

"Another Kistune! cool!" Shippo said sniffing and running over to the well. "No, InuYasha you need your nose checked, Kagome just brought a friend. "I'll explain it to you in a min." Kagome said starting to climb up the vines. One of them snapped and she begain to fall only to be caught by a strond hand. Kagome opened her eye's to see InuYasha. He hn'ed and pulled her up.

"Who is this?" InuYasha wispered looking at the seemingly human teen climb out of the well, his nose told him other wise but he ignored it.

"Umm This is Suigie, my class mate." Kagome said nervously.

"MATE!" InuYasha yelled.

"NOT THAT KIND OF MATE!" Kagome replied blushing 10 shades of red.

"Do they always fight like this?" Kurama wispered sitting crosslegged next to the young kit.

"Ya, so your from Kagome's time?" he asked.

"Yes, so we went back in time, thats what this was all about, hmm, so whats your name young one?" Kurama asked.

"Shippo, and why do you smell like me?" Asked the young kit. Kurama gave a nervous umm.

"Because I have a pet fox." (Leave me alone I couldn't think of anything! I'm to tired, I have personal issues right now and it's 9:22 at night and I got up at 5:00a.m.!) Kurama said with a sweat drop.

The reki tentie (Sp?)...

"O.K. now we aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yusuke yelled jumping down the well only to hit the solid bottom.

"OUCH!" Kuwabara started laughing so hard he cluched his sides.

"Hn, Maybe this..." Hiei begain staring at the glimmer on the floor.

'Use me...' A voice ecoed through his head.

'Use me...' It repeated. Hiei's eye's narrowed.

"Hey shrimp what do ya have there?" Kuwabara asked and took it from his hand. Hiei willfully gave it up, for a very very good reason.

'That thing is cursed.' Hiei thought distainedfully.

"Hm, this thing is weird... It feels weird, like, it's cursed or somthin." Kuwabara said squinting at it.

"Here let me see it." Yusuke said climbing out of the well. Kuwabara handed it to his best friend.

"Their's an aura around it, hmm weird." Yusuke said scratching the side of his head.

"I have heard of a jewl of four souls some while ago, it is said to posses great power for demons, to make the powers fold 10 over by just a single shard and for humans it will grant their petty ambitions of money and glory." Hiei said more to himself then the idets in the room, he said this not taking his eye's of the jewl shard.

"Hmm dosen't look that powerful to me." Yusuke said looking at the small peice.

"When did you hear bout this shrimp, a couple of years ago?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei growled at his "nick name" that the baka had called him.

"I shall kill you if you call me that again." Hiei said unsheithing his shiney sword.

"Just try it!" Kuwabara said. Hiei noticed that the big oaf had avoided the "Nick name." He smirked at this.

"Gladly." He said smirking yet again.

"Ladies, can we please just find out if this works." Yusuke said grabbing Kuwabara and stomping over to the well. Hiei followed.

"O.K. Here... we... go!" He said jumping Kuwabara attached to him and Hiei attached to Kuwabara convently around the neck where he could convently choke him to death. They where all surrounded in a waveing blue light.

'I'll check this off on my weird list. What ever weird is any more.' Yusuke thought. They landed gentally at the bottom of the well.

"Aww man, it didn't do anything." Yusuke groaned. Hiei growled and said, "No detective, I smell a hanyou, a mutt at that."

"MATE!" A loud voice yelled out.

"NO! NOT THAT KIND OF MATE!" A girl's voice retorted.

"Wow, guess you where right." Yusuke said looking up. InuYasha stopped his protesting and sniffed the air.

"Well it seems my conraids are here." Kurama said with a sigh stood up and walked over to the well.

"Hey Kurama! Care to help us out?" Came Yusuke's voice. Suigie gave a sigh and touched the side of the well. A sec. later Yusuke and Kuwabara where up and released from the vines that covered their waist. Yusuke looked over at the girl named Kagome, a silver haired boy with dog ears and a short boy whom at first glance looked like a girl with the poney tail made of brown hair, the boy had pointy ears and a fox's tail. They all blinked. (Hmm should I...Yes of course I should.) Kuwabara broke the silence and ran to Kagome. He opened his mouth with a goofy smile and with took some breath...Hiei knocked him out with the hilt of his sword.

'Damn Koenma for threatening to put me in Spirit world jail if I killed him.' Hiei thought smuggly.

"Would some one please explain whats going on!" InuYasha demanded.

"I don't know any more." Kagome said.

"I think I can explain that." Kurama said stepping forward.

"We are Spirit detectives sent by Koenma, prince of spirit world, we where told to check out the well at Kagome-chan's parent's shrine, thats why I was sent to Kagome's school, so I could get her to trust me and in doing so I could look at the well, to see what the strange energy was. And of course once I was here and saw my surroundings its obveaous what gives it such an unusual energy, It is because of those and the ancent wells power to carry others into the past." Kurama said noding tword the jewls around Kagome's neck at the word of thouse. She touched the half of a jewl around her neck that was in the middle of a few other stray shards. (The ones they gathered after some of the jewl was fused together.)

"Koenma told us to report back, unfortunetly he will most likely be forced to close the link, if it is with in his power to do so." Kurama said in a solom voice.

InuYasha growled and was about to yell in protest, but Kurama was way ahead of him. He held up his hand silencing the young dog demon.

"But, I do not see any reason to tell him about the passage as long as it does not endanger the current time." Kurama said looking at them.

"And it would be nice if you explain how you wound up here in the first place and what the heck this thing is." Yusuke said holding up the jewl shard. 'It must not call to him as clearly as it does with Hiei and I being the theives we are.' Yoko thought adding a bit of a smirk at the last part.

'True, that jewl is cursed, I can feel it in side of me.' Suigie thought back. Kagome begain to tell them how it started all the way up to current time...sort-a-speak. (I am just picking a spot that I last left off with no knollage of the inbetween so don't sue me or burn me out if I get somthin wrong thankies in advance.)

"Wow, you got thrown into a job you didn't want just like me!" Yusuke said smileing widely. Kagome giggled at this.

"Alright how bout the back story to you guys hmm?" InuYasha asked.

'Oh no, he's being protective again.' Kagome thought rolling her eye's but said nothing genuinly cureous about their past and whom Koenma was. They all headed back to the hut naturally the monk and demon huntress where cureous so they where given the down low. (The information they wanted.) The next day they where off on there journey and everyone was gettin to know each other...

"Greese monkey."

"Dog boy!" ...Well each in there own way of course.

"Any Jewl shards near by?" Miroku inquired.

"Nope not one, and we've been walking all day." Kagome said sighing and slouching as she walked.

"So thease jewl shards are cursed are they not?" Kurama asked walking up to Kagome.

"Yes, I guess, but I don't know how you can tell besides people's greed for them." Kagome said still looking for any sighns of a jewl shard.

"It calls to demons, especialy thouse whom wish to gain more power." Kurama said looking down with a slight glare.

"I must inquire, how do you know this Kurama?" Miroku asked falling back and giving up on the idets in the front who where in an all out war. Kurama looked a way.

"It calls to them, thouse whom are not strong of will, will surcome to it. It called to me the first time I held it." Kurama said spitefully.

"But why, why you and not me or the rest of us Kurama?" Kagome inquired. Sango gasped.

"Kurama... Yoko Kurama!" She exclaimed as if remebering a very old tale. "Ah, So I see you have caught me." Kurama said nervouly rubing the back of his head.

"So it's not just a nick name?" Sango inquired.

"No, I'm afraid not. I am the fox demon Yoko Kurama." Kurama answered. 'So they noticed aye fox boy?" Yusuke asked.

"Yoko Kurama huh? Heh, I don't think so, I have heard storys, always wanted to test out his power, so why don't you prove your self huh?" InuYasha challenged distarctedly. Kurama sighed shacking his head.

"I have no wish to fight you, but if I must." He took forth his infamous rose from his crimson hair.

"A rose is your wepon, Ha!" InuYasha bosted and with drew his tetsiega. "Interesting." was all Kurama said as he steathely dodged InuYasha's first attack.

"You are fairily slow InuYasha." Kurama said as he again dodged InuYasha's swift blade.

"C'mon, at least fight me!" InuYasha roared as his attack again failed.

"Very well." He said holding up his rose.

"Rose Whip!" He yelled whipping it gracefully and again dodgeing the attack. "Nice trick, now what can ya do with it?" InuYasha moaked.

"On the contrary I can do much with it." He said ficking his wrist wrapping it around the blade. InuYasha gasped. He couldn't budge it.

"Grr, Stupid, this is f up!" He yelled giving it another tuge. Kurama's heals duge into the ground but he stood his gound.

"Curse you." InuYasha growled.

'I'd better knock out the mutt before..." Hiei was saying to him self before an argrey female voice called out,

"Sit Boy!" InuYasha was dragged into the ground. Yusuke begain to laugh uncontrolibly next to Kuwabara, Hiei smirked up in his tree. Kurama sweat dropped calling back his rose whip. Kagome had a vain poping out of her temple and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shook their heads. Late evening came most quickly to the new group. But no jewl shards. Kagome sat next to Sango at a near by river.

"Wow, the full moon already?" Songo inquired sighing. (It's been a week since this story started, if that's not enough, then oh boy, sorry but it has to go with the story.)

"It seems calm, You think we would have run into trouble by now." Kagome laughed.

"Maybe so, if it is then lets enjoy the peace while it last." Sango said smileing. Kagome smiled back.

"Hey Kagome, We've spotted somthing it looks like torches." Yusuke shouted from the top of the hill.

"So much for peaceful." Sango laughed running up the hill followed by Kagome.

'Ya so much for enjoying it.' Kagome thought giggling.

lol well short but I'm getting better ne?


	8. Caught in the Act

Chapter 6: Caught in the act.

The group ran silently through the brush until they found what they where looking for. Indeed it was torches. A parade of village men walked in a line of two.

"Whats going on?" Yusuke asked. They walked farther until a large plateform begain to appear. InuYasha sniffed the air and seemed to go into a daze. "R...Ria?" He wispered.

'Isn't that the girl InuYasha was talking about befor I left?' Kagome thought. She looked back up to see a young women with long black hair with white tips on the bangs and hair. InuYasha just staired at her as did the others. "Welcome theif." Said a voice. A man with mask and robe on hissed. The girls eye's where closed, her clothing was ripped so her bare wrist where revealed to be tightly bound, Her bare ankels too where tightly rope bound. She had her head bent down in silence.

"We caught her stealing some of the pottery in the vilage my lord." One of the men said and bowed, followed by the rest of them, the four that caried the platform bowed their heads lowly.

"InuYasha, wait a min. I want to see what is going on." Miroku said to the hanyou.

"Kurama, where are you?" Yusuke stared asking but the fox demon was already gone into the darkness of the night. Hiei was no where to be found but they guessed he was near by in a tree. They turned there attenchen back to the clearing as the "Lord" begain to speak again.

"I should thank you hayou, if it wheren't for you I wouldn't have been able to know that if I waited I would get a shard from the jewl of four souls. for killing your brother later." He laughed cruely at her.

"So is that why you wanted to tie me up and see you, to thank me, aww how kind, and I thought you where going to kill me for stealing." The girl said opening her ice blue eyes. A smirk graced her features.

"No, contrary to your hopes, I want to know, where is InuYasha, the son of the great dog demon of the west. Tell me now!" He demanded.

"I do not know." The girl answered sireously. Everyone was looking at InuYasha but turned back as they heard foot steps.

"Tell me wentch." He said slapping her. She turned back to him and growled in response.

"Tell me where the hanyou InuYasha is!" He demanded.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." The girl sneered.

"My dear, I must know. Naroku has promised me a jewl shard as you already know. There for I must know, my precous kitsune." He said forceing her into a hard kiss.

From there InuYasha's instinks took over.

"Get your hands off a her!" He yelled jumping from his hiding place. The demon twirled her around holding a knife to her throte. The villagers gasped and ran a way from the impending battle. He grabbed onto her binded wrist and pressed her agenst him self.

"Move and she die's." He hissed.

"Bast." InuYasha hissed out his own insults.

"I...InuYasha?' She asked her eye's sadening. She saw no sence in bluffing his name, as she already knew the demon knew what InuYasha looked like.

"You will pay for your trechery in blood." He said digging the dagger into her pale skin. She flintched and looked at InuYasha. He then loosened his grip on her bindings uncontously as his toung lapsed the blood that trickled down her neck. Her eye's rolled in discust and she she used both her binded feet to hit Ahem where the sun don't shine. He doubled over dropping the dagger, it hit the ground and she instantly begain freeing her self with it. "Da you." He hissed.

"Touched her and you die, do thouse words seem fermilar to you?" asked a cold and dangerous yet calm voice. Green vines twirled around his feet. But the women stood tall and strong as was seen in her icey blue eyes.

"No, He is mine." she hissed, her look at him was one of pure loathing.

"You may do the honers." InuYasha's voice came from behind her.

"Hn, I thought you would never asked." she said smirking. The vines withdrew as Kurama walked out into the clearing, Hiei followed him, a deathly look in there eye's, Hiei's sword was drawn and Kurama held a seed in his hand. Rain with drew her sword and held it up to his neck. But she hesitated. She then kneeled.

"Where is Naraku?" She hissed out. He laughed.

"I will take that to my death." He replied.

"Tell me, or you shall die slowly, die by the hand of your own sin, your own dark hart's contempt." She wispered deadly calm.

"I shall die then with out a word of Naraku's location out of my lips." He said.

"You are a better demon than most, you would not beg for you own life?" She asked.

"No, because I have no need, you are mine!" He lunged at her but was killed instantly. Hiei flicked the blood from his sword.

"Thank you stranger." The women said polightly.

"Ria?" InuYasha asked. She turned smileing warmly, her eye's mysterously where now a brillant soft red.

"Brother." She said breathlessly. She siezed him in a hug and he softly hugged her back. A single tear fell from her eye.

"I've missed you." she said softly.

"And I you Ria, and I you." InuYasha replied. All of the group emerged from there spying positions.

"InuYasha? Care to introduce us?" Kagome asked as the siblings parted. "Oh, this is Ria, my sister." InuYasha said smileing widely.

"Your sister?" everyone corused.

'I haven't seen InuYasha smile so widely before.' Kagome thought smileing after the shock wore off.

"Ria, these are my friends (Sorry if thats ooc but I can't think of anything else at the moment.) Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Yusuke the greese monkey, Hehe, Kurama, and Kuwabara the baka." InuYasha introduced everyone.

"I do not see a 'Hehe' here hanyou, hn, it's Hiei." Hiei said and with that he disappeared in a burst of speed.

"You have an interesting nick name." Ria said her voice trembled a bit as she confronted Kurama.

"I have missed you Ria." Kurama said smileing into her tearing eye's.

Hehehe evil cliffy ne? well R/R.


	9. Pained Memories

Chapter 7: Pained memories.

"I have missed you Ria." Kurama said smileing into her tearing eye's. "You lie." She said.

"No, I do not." Kurama said calmly.

"I saw you die!" She yelled tears falling freely.

"You barried me, but I was still alive,

Flash back...

Ria kneeled over a grave, tears fell freely to the ground.

"Yoko, I'm sorry, I should not have gone, I was not ready, I should have let you go alone." With out another word she threw a white rose from her hair onto the grave and place a barrier around it so that no animals would dig it up. She let out on last sob and walked a way.

End Flash back...

"About two hours later I awoke and broke free from the ground. I was still badly wounded and didn't want to depend on anyone but a women who had actually woken me up by pouring sacred water onto the white rose offered her help, I was hesitant but in the end I gave in, it turns out she was a preistess and the protecter of my next hiest, because of her kindness I never bothered to steal it." Kurama explained. Ria just stood there, looking at him, at his human demeaner, everything in her brain screemed it was a trick, but he heart told her otherwise. She jumped forward and barried her face in his chest.

"There there." He said rubbing her back.

"I thought you where dead, I thought you where both dead." She sobbed. "Ria..." InuYasha said worriedly. She ended up crying her self to sleep. InuYasha volenteeired to carry her. Kurama smiled in understanding. With that the group headed back.

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night and yawned. She was thirsty remebering not getting any thing to drink. She looked around and spotted the new addition to there team. Ria sat looking up at the full moon.

"It's strange." She said already knowing Kagome was a wake.

"Whats strange?" Kagome asked walking over to her.  
"The night of the full moon is my favrit time of the month, but at the same time, it's the most dangerous time for me." Ria said smileing.

"I suppouse InuYasha hate's the night of the new moon." She countiued. "Yea, He always dispised it, isn't it because he turnes human during it?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I suppouse, but did he ever tell you it was the night we where sepperated?" she asked.

"No, he never mentioned you before." Kagome said climbing up the tree sitting next to the young humanised hanyou.

"I thought as much, I thought he had died, for when I a woke he had disappeared, I too beleive my beloved brother was dead. I never spoke of it again, feeling it was my falt, I ran over the senario millions of times in my head, I came up with many things I could have done better, swearing to myself I would never let anyone I knew die because of me again I trained hard, even under the full moon, I knew I needed a better way to fight people while I was a human, so I sought out a young sykick. She trained me, now I can defend myself." Ria explained with a smirk. She took from her hair a single seed.

"Kagome-chan, never underestimate a opponent's power, because if you do you may just loose the person closest to you." Ria said looking at InuYasha sadly. Ria threw the seed a fair distance, slowly vines creeped from the ground and formed a large cherry blossom tree it's branches flew back and forth in the wind as the morning sun rose from it's slumber.

"A small seed can grow to great hights, the most butieful rose can be your greatest obstical or your greatest allie depending on how you choose to take the situation." Ria said takeing from her hair a single white rose. Ria smileing pleasently.

Kagome turned smileing but gasped as she saw Ria had retained her demon form. her long silver hair flew softly into the breeze and turned ice blue in the tips and on the banges. Kitsune ears perked up a top her head they to as well as her white kitsune tale that swond softly back and forth had ice blue tips.

"Wow, so you really are half dog demon?" Kagome said astonished at both her wisdom and how quickly she had changed.

"No, InuYasha is actually my adoptive brother, mother took me in as a baby and raised me as her own. I am one quorter Kitsune, one quorter ice and half human." Ria explained as Kagome looked into her blood red eye's.

"It's butieful Ria." Kagome said looking upon the cherry blossom tree as the pettales flew softly to the ground.

"Thank you Kagame-chan, well, I must go make breakfest, everyone will be up soon." Ria said hopping down from the tall oak.

InuYasha yawned and sniffed the air,

"mmm Ramen." He said followin his nose to the camp site.

"Good morning InuYasha." Ria said smileing widely at him.

"Mornin sis." He said yawning sitting next to her. Miroku smirked with closed eye's.

"You shouldn't evse drop Miroku-san." Ria said smileing as she stired the Ramen her back to him. Miroku yawned and sat up.

"I would not do such a thing." Miroku said looking at her.

"Like you wouldn't spy on me waiting for me to change out of my ripped clothing?" She asked smirking. Miroku sweat dropped. Sango was about to hit her lectous canrade but InuYasha beat her to it.

"Don't. You. Ever! spy on my sister! Again!" He yelled beeting him to a pulp.

"Breakfest is ready." Ria announced as the young kit Shippo ran and grabbed a bowl. Kagome smiled as she too took her own bowl of ramen. InuYasha left the pervert on the ground with a vain poping out of his head.

I know very short chapter but at least it's a chapter ne? well please read and reveiw. .


	10. It's My Mess To Pay For

Chapter8: It's my mess to pay for

"Hey Kagome-chan, There are hot springs nearby here, about two miles a way." Sango said suggestingly. "Hot spirngs do sound nice." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Yes, a good hot soaking would calm us I am sure." Miroku said now recovered from the beating. "Hot springs... that sounds wounderful." Ria said smileing. "Just as long as Miroku doesn't spy again." Shippo pointed out. "May I point out that I did not peek last time." Miroku said in contempt. "Yes he was a good boy." Yusuke said grinning widely. He had been around them long enough to reliese what was happening. 'Alright then, lets go!' Kuwabara said joyfally trotting a way. Everyone sweat dropped. "Kuwabara, you stupid dunce! We still need to pack!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara tripped in surprise. "Oops...Forgot about that." He said. After actually packing up camp and stopping Kuwabara from going the wrong way they headed out in search of some relaxation.

"Hey, is that a fire cat?" Ria asked looking over to Kilala. "Yes, have you ever come in contact with one?" Songo asked. "Yes, a couple of times, they arn't very trusting, it took me a mounth just to get near one." Ria said as she stretched her pale hand out to the demonic cat. It shifted a way but smelled her hand after a while. "Yes Kilala and I have known each other for as long as I can remember." Sango said smileing. "Yes, I too have a companion, but I don't know where he went, we got seperated from each other during the confusion in the raid when I was caught." Ria said sadly. "Oh my." Kagome said. "Who was this guy! I thought Kurama was your boy friend!" Yusuke demanded. "You have a loud mouth Yusuke. My compainion is a small ice fox cub, it's not a demon or a spirit, it's just a normal fox except it's blue." Ria said with a giggle. Kurama smiled in releif and pulled her closer. InuYasha growled giving a 'don't you even think about touching her in the wrong place.' glare. "I can spell the hot springs!" Ria announce happily.

And sure enough behind some bushes lied the small plots of about 3 hot springs. "Girls go first!" Kagome yelled walking over. "And no peaking!" Sango and Bioton called together. A few min. later the 4 girls walked out with towles around them selves and stepped into the hot springs. "Ahhh." Kagome sighed smileing. "mmm this feels great!" Ria stood up looking at the sky. 'Tonights the 2nd night of the full moon. Good thing I don't transeform then.' Ria thought smileing. A gasp pulled her from her thoughts. "Thoughs are some bad scars!" Kagome exclaimed seeing Ria's bare back. About 10 slash marks that looked like they where from either whipes or knives. "Oh thease? They arn't that bad. See I'm a theif and theives have to take riskes, riskes of being caught...and punished." Ria muttered the last part. "Punishment? You mean torcher!" Sango exclaimed quietly as though it was forbidden to say it. "Yes, probably in the worst way, but, enough about that, You like my big bro don't ya Kagome?" Ria said diverting the subject back to a lighter one and instantly became much more bubbly as she sat nect to the young meiko in training.

"Well I uh, no, I mean uh." Kagome stuttered blushing. Sago smiled. "You catch on quick." Sango said smileing. "Oh young love, sounds like Yusuke and Kaiko." Bioton giggled. "No! I don't I mean he's a nice guy, kinda stubern and hot headed but I don't have a crush on him." Kagome said nervously. "Hey Songo how bout you help me with my algebra?" Kagome said smileing. "Oh, we've only been here for no more than five min. C'mon, I promise I wont ask any more questions." Ria admitted. "Well O.K." Kagome said smileing sinking into the nice hot water. "I'm glade I don't have any more test for a while." Kagome mumbled. "Test? What kinda test?" Ria asked. "Math test, most of the time." Kagome answered. "I know a little math, do you mind if I look?" Ria asked. "Sure, maybe you can help." Kagome suggested. "Yeah, some of the stuff I can't get. Kiede's the one that has most of the experties." Sango remarked. "I'm sure I can help with a lot, math isn't my experties but literature sure is, that edger allen poe was quit a gentalman." Bioton said smileing. "Who is Edger Allen Poe?" Sango and Ria asked togeather. "He's a famous poet from America." Kagome said smileing.

"Hm, name sounds weird." Ria said thinking. "Well that's because it was American." Bioton said giggaling. "Does literiture intrest you, you peeping tom's!" Sango said throwing a rock into a near by bush. A loud squeek came through from the bushes. A fox slowly woundered out with swirly eye's. "Seena!" Ria yelled. waiting over to the kit. It had six tales and shiney blue furr. "Oh, I'm sorry Ria I thought it was Miroku or a theif!" Sango said worriedly. Miroku, InuYasha, Yusuke, and Kuwabara burst through the bushes "Whats wro...ng..." Miroku trailed off and begain stairing at them. A blush grew on all the girls faces. "Don't just stand there get outta here!" Yelled Ria recovering. InuYasha grabbed Miroku and pulled him from the clearing as the rest ran for it as multiple things where thrown at them. One long ice stick almost hit Miroku in the shoulder. In which case he begain running as well till they where out of fireing range. "Man, that sister of yours has got a temper! She threw and ice staff at me! That actually was sharp enough to break the skin!" Exclaimed Miroku. "Yes, she did that to me a couple of times when I accidently walked in on her." Kurama admitted. "How many is a couple." Growled InuYasha. "About four...out of the course of 200 years." Kurama said the last part as InuYasha looked as though he would kill him at any moment. "But one thing, it was worth the sight." Yusuke said laying on his back smileing, carful of his now black eye. "Greese monkey better not mean my sister." InuYasha said threateningly. "Hey mutt, sister or not she is hot!" Yusuke exclaimed. InuYasha begain cracking his knuckles. "Face it, Your sister has grown into a ful fledged Kitsune, and a nice looking one at that." Miroku confessed. "Hey Kurama, we need your opinion yeah know!" Yusuke said. "Yusuke, here is mine, don't ever spy on her like that perpusly." Kurama warningly yet calm. A plant slithered up taping Yusuke on the shoulder. He turned looking thuroughly pale at what he saw, he reconised it as the death tree from the dark tornament. He then looked over at Kurama with his eye twitching. He then noticed that a ting of gold peirced through Kurama's eye's as he read a book Kagome had lent him. (Yipes! I really would not want to be Yusuke right now ') "Ah, yeah sure Kurama." Yusuke said nervously.

Miroku was dead silent with a bit of wide eye's. InuYasha remain unfaised, or as unfazed as you can get with about three droppes of sweat rolling down your left temple. "O.K. You guy's your turn." Kagome said drying her hair off. "O.K. C'mon guys." Kuwabara said happy to get a way from the chance of being eaten by Yoko's death tree. Ria smiled coming out of the bushes. "What are you so happy about?" Sango inquired. Ria told them of how she had come up behind the guys and grown the death weed, which was a fake of what it looked like which was the death tree, how Kurama had played along so well. Every girl in the camp site laughed histaricly. "You should have seen there faces!" Ria exclaimed. "Ha! We should do that more often! It was sooo cool!" Kagome said smileing happily. Ria smiled brightly. "Hey Kagome, didn't you want me to take a look at your homework?" Ria asked wiping the tears fom her eyes. "Oh yeah." Kagome said walking over to her bag. She took out a thick book that read ALGEBRA on the front. Ria looked cureously at it. "This is what I'm working on." Kagome said as all the girls crowded around the book. She opened to page 567. There was a picture of fireworks in the middle, beside it, it read "_Quadratic Equations and Projectiles_" "Intersting." Ria muttered. "Do you know it?" Sango asked looking cureously at the book. Ria stared hard at the book silent for a moment. "Not really." She finally answered. Everyone sweat dropped or took an anime fall. "Let me read it for a min." She suggested. Kagome handed her the book and read carfully. After a moment Ria looked up con fused and asked. "Whats football?" Kagome sweat dropped along with Bioton. (My Algebra book refurres to football in this chapter ) "It's a game in the furture, basicly alot of people on teams go at each other takaling and throwing a ball called a foot ball around trying to get it from one end of feild to the other." Kagome explaned. "Really, sounds fun." Ria said smileing. "Can you kill them?" InuYasha asked cureously as he and Miroku emerged from the bushes of the hot springs, Kurama and the others where still back there getting dressed. "No." Kagome answered sweat dropping. "Huh, why not?" InuYasha inquired. "If they get in your way..." InuYasha stopped at the dirty look Ria gave him. "What!" He asked a little louder than his normal voice. "That isn't funny, you shouldn't kill just because there in your way, Kagome-chan said it was a game so I suppouse there suppouse to get in your way to prevent you to get to the other side, like practicing stratigy only it's a game, like the how you and I would have to stratigize to get the ball back when thouse human village-" Ria was cut off. "Don't talk about that!" InuYasha shouted. Kurama and the other two idets (Hiei went off to explore) emergered from the hot springs and looked back and forth from the two "siblings" stared at each other. Ria was taken aback, her brother had never yelled at her, ever, 'What...Why, what happened while I was gone?' "InuYasha, why did you yell at her-." "Don't Kagome, obveously somthing happened that I am not aware of, and it is my own falt for not being there for him." Ria said a sad smile graced her features, shadows cavered her eye's. "Ria..." Kagome said softly. But Ria cut her off. "I'm going for a walk." She stood up and begain to walk off. Kurama called out to her and begain to follow her. InuYasha was angry, 'She has no right, she didn't know what it was like...being alone.' "InuYasha! Why did you yell at her!" Kagome shouted. "ME! SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY IDEA! NONE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA NONE OF YOU, WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE TO BE HATED BY EVERYONE!" He shouted glaring at them all. "Hey! Mutt, your not the only one who is hated, my dad was a no show, my mom is drunk constently, and I am feared by everyone but a few people, but I'm lucky enough to have at least one thats always been by my side, whoes always cared for me." Yusuke said angrily. "Your not the only one who's had a bad past but at least most of us have learned to deal!" He coutiued angrily. "YOU ARN'T HATED BY ALL MAN KIND ARE YOU? EVERY TIME I GOT AT LEAST ONE BREAK IT WAS TAKEN A WAY!" He shouted back. 'He's talking about Kikyo, and about Ria.' Kagome thought with sadden eye's. "And you think your the only one?" Yusuke said now deadly calm, his hands hand where balled into fist, his knuckes white, and tightly clenched. He finally let him self go and punched the hanyou. InuYasha flew back words into a tree. "Thats for being a lieing cheating jerk!" Yusuke yelled and walked off. "Urameshi! wait up!" Kuwabara yelled, running after him. InuYasha looked up astonished. His breathing was hard. "InuYasha, are you O.K.?" Kagome asked. InuYasha stood up. "Leave me alone." He said, shadows over his eye. "Kagome, leave him be, he needs time to think." Miroku said walking up to her and bringing her back to the camp site. InuYasha stalked off. What had he done? He yelled at her, at his own sister. He didn't even have much of an idea what happened to her while he was gone, he assumed she had hooked up with that fox and lived a good life, theiveing. He had never thought more or questioned it. What did they know, what had happened, he had to do something, to make her forgive him.

Ria ran, she ran as far as her legs would carry her, 'It would have been better if I would have never seen him again.' She thought. She finally stopped dropping to her knee's on the soft moase ground. Tears fell from her eye's dropping solidly to the ground. The tear gem's sparkled in the moon light. She felt so alone. Like she had been for so long, and would be for so much longer than eternity she would thought had seemed. Conforting hands wrapped around her small body. "Ria, it's O.K." Kurama's soothing voice wispered in her ear. His hot breath went down her torn gi. "No it's not! I wasn't there for him, I promised I would be! It's my falt he went though all that alone!" Ria sobbed. "I promised him! I PROMISED HIM!" She yelled. "It's not your falt." Kurama wispered. Ria heard him speak conforting words and spun her around. She grabbed his shirt and begain crying on his shoulder, small tear gems fell to her side. "Kurama, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ria said through a muffled voice. "What? Why, you haven't done anything." Kurama said pulling her to look at him. "I'm being weak, I'm stupid to cry." She said not looking at him. "Ria, look at me." He said hooking his pointer finger under her chin and moved her head to looked at him. "Crying, is a weakness, but whats happening, I rather you cry than keep it in side, it would have eaten you up from the inside out." Kurama said hugging her close to him. "Thank you Kurama." She wispered huggin him back. Kurama smiled. She smiled back at him. Kurama moved to be level with her. She moved closer captured in his never ending pools of emroled green. Kurama closed the gape between them, They both kissed passionetly, and deeply. Ria cut it short by pushing his a way hastily. He looked at her confised. "Kurama, I can't, I can't do this, I'm not your mate, when you died I was..." A scream issued from the camp site. Kurama and Ria instantly parted standing up, they both raced from their current area.

InuYasha's eye's filled with terror as Kagome's scream issued through the tree's. 'No!' He sped off throught the tree's, a black blurr rushed past him 'Was that shortey?' InuYasha thought surprised at his speed.

Yusuke Stopped in mid-punch of a tree and Kuwabara stood up from his resting spot. "What was that?" He asked. "It sounded like that was from the camp site, C'mon, lets go." Yusuke yelled running tword the camp site Direction.

Ria arrived to see a tall figger held Kagome with one hand around her neck, one arm around her waist and one hand on her mouth (He has three arms lol ) Sango stared at him menicingly. Kagome's eye's shouted for help. 'Hiei, Hiei! Da it answer me!' Ria yelled in her mind. 'What do you want Ria?' Hiei asked. 'Kagome has been captured, I need your speed, get over here.' Ria called out. 'hn, fine.' Hiei grunted back.

Hiei jumpted from his tree and sped toward the area. He had heard the scream and checked it out but it was merly a baka spiter the onna had screamed at. He had proceeded toward a tree telling the mutt it was nothing and tried to get some sleep. Obveously something had escaped his sences, which ment it must be a C class or more. Hiei turned and begain heading back. After about no more than 5 sec.'s Hiei stopped in his trackes. A tall thin yet muscular demon emerged from the brush. "Ah, Hiei of the Jigon eye. So pleased to meet you." The tall demon said with a bow. His black cloak swished in the night air. His moon light white hair defied gravity but was shorter than Hiei's. His calm ice blue eye's made him a deadly foe if he wheren't facing Hiei that is. His facial features remained nutrail. He wore black army boots that sarted where the pant leg ended. His shirt color was a mystery as it was covered by the midnight cloak. When he bowed he revealed his black gloved hands.

"What do you want Avery." Hiei grunted. "Aw off to protect your dear little sister are you?" Avery replied, a twinkle in his ice eye's. Hiei glared at him. "You know nothing of my sister." Hiei hissed. "You forget you have two." Avery corrected. "I shall kill you and the one who told you this!" Hiei said threateningly. He unsheilthed his sword. "Move. Or you shall be dead." Hiei grunted. "How shall you kill who knows every move you make?" Avery questioned smirking confidently. "I'll ask you not another time move, I shall kill you with no remorse." Hiei hissed. "Like you killed my mother!" Avery shot back coldly. "Your mother got in the way!" Hiei replied. His glare cold and unwavering. "Bull Sh Hiei, Kill me like the heartless murderer you are, you would kill the only family you had just for revenge." Avery accused. "Don't accuse me for somthing that happened long ago." Hiei warned. "I did and I will if it makes you fight me. Oh and I already have my revenge on you, more than in one way, soon you will be torchered and then tried for your sin's." Avery said and begain laughing like a maniac. "We will meet again." With that Avery faded a way. "Coward." Hiei hissed but no less began off again, along the way he picked up a mutt. They both entered but stopped dead in their tracks.

Ria and Kurama lay on the ground, both had mutiple burnt marks and wounds in which had blood oozing out of it. Miroku was slumped up agenst a tree and Sango and Kagome and Shippo where no where to me found. Yusuke was also slupted agenst a tree. Kuwabara was unconsouse hanging upon a high branch. "What the hell!" They both shouted. Ria sturred groaning and muttered curses. She grabbed her forhead looking around seeing the damaged area, the ruined lunch was the farthest thing from her mind as it layn strewn all over the ground. She turned to the only two still contous in the camp site. "I..InuYasha! Hiei! They took Kagome and Sango, and Kirara too!" Ria exclaimed. InuYasha ran over to her helping her up. InuYasha begain to rub her back gently to calm her down but only to have her flinch at his touch. He frowned and tried to look at her back but she ruffly pulled a way from him. "Don't, now is not the time." She said standing up, only to colapse. "Ria! What are you talking about?" InuYasha corsed as Kurama came to. "Ria? Ria! are you alright!" Kurama said in alarm. Ria smile reassuringly and then fainted.

Hiei appeared upon the tree that Kuwabara was now waking up upon. Hiei smirked and pushed him off. "Whaaaa!" He and Yusuke said as Kuwabara landed on him. "Ug." Miroku a woke from his uncontous state looking around. Shippo's grown came up as he crawled from under Miroku's sash (Sash people! not clothing!) looking around. His tale was sindged and a bit of his clothing was chared. "Shippo, you O.K.?" Miroku asked smiling at the young cub. "Yea I'm O.K." Shippo replied. "What the fuck just happened!" InuYasha said out of flustration and confusion. "A demon, a powerful one, he came and kid-knapped the girls, all of them except Ria, Kirara tried to chase him off but the demon knocked her out, and took her as well, judgeing by what I've seen so far he's poisness, the ablilitys of fire and poison." Miroku explained. "tthat demon took Kagome, Sango, and Kirara a way." Shippo said sniffling, tears appearing in his eye's. "Don't worry Shippo, we'll get 'em back." Ria said softly, she had a waken and seemed to have regained her strength. "Ria...I need to check something a moment." Kurama said walking over to her. She turned and stood up to face the fox demon. "Kurama, right now I need to go after thease guys, they have endangered my friends and my family, THEY are trying to hurt me by hurting what I love most, because... well lets just go, I'll explain later." Ria said walking off.

No one spoke, no one made a sound, the forest that surrounded them was silent to, it seemed like there was a mute, like, the world was on pause, num. No laughter, no stratigizing, just...numness, that would not go a way. 'What have I done, I should have left, I do not belong here, not in their world, I could have, once before, before I was captured.' Ria thought. 'I put them in this mess, I'll take them out of it, on my own.' She decieded. Night followed and everyone set up camp, "I will gather roots and herbs for dinner." Ria said walking off. "I will accompany you." Kurama said standing up. "No, you are needed here, we where the last ones to black out, help them stratigize, I will be back shortly, then we can finalize them." Ria said smileing pleasently and reassuredly. "But you said you knew thease people." Kurama replied. "Tell me the herbs you need, I shall retreive them." "No, Shippo is sleeping and will be upset to see you gone, either of you." Ria said hastily looking at InuYasha whom was about to rise. "Very well, we will, come looking for you after an hour to see if you need help." Kurama replied. "M Hm." InuYasha said nodding.

No longer than 15 min. later Ria reappeared at the camp site. She had verious herbs and plants in her small sac in her arms. She smiled brightly and begain making the lunch, Sango brought water and Miroku got slapped twice for "helping" Sango carry the water or a pot. InuYasha was in deep conversations with Kurama and Kuwabara, Yusuke sat quietly staring into the fire. He only looked up when Ria called for everone to come in because she was finished with dinner, It was Ramen with chunks of meat that Hiei had shown up with shortly after she had begun cooking.

Miroku smiled and sniffed it happily. Kurama kindly took some and passed some to Hiei whom swiftly took it and reperched himself on "his" tree branch.

Shortly after eating many of them yawned and went to bed, no more than an hour later Ria emerged from her...sleeping sac, or at least thats what Kagome called them, or was it bag, heck, she couldn't remember. She silently crept from the camp. 'I put a herb in that meat that will make sure the sleep deeply and soundly, by the time they awaken, it will be over and Sesume will be no more, it was my mistake to stay, and it is my mistake to pay for, even if it's with my life, because it's the lives of others that hangs in the ballence.' Ria thought stalking off into the night.

Yes, I am sorry about Songo being kidknapped and then being at dinner, it made no sence, I ment to put Miroku in there Gomen.


	11. Darkness Consume Me prt1

Yes, I am sorry about Songo being kidknapped and then being at dinner, it made no sence, I ment to put Miroku in there Gomen.

Chapter: 9 - Darkness consume me! prt:1

_I've been waiting for something to happen, _

_for a week or a mounth or a year._

Rain walked silently, her blood eye's flashing ice blue, her surroundings cold and her foot steps freezing the ground below and then unfreezeing a yard behind her.

_With the blood in the ink of the head lines,_

_and the sound of the croud in my ears_

Kurama's eye's flashed open searching the camp site, as he had expected, Ria was gone,

"Hiei, are you ready to go?" He muttered look above him in the tree.

"Hn." He replied jumping down.

"Don't think your leaving me behind." InuYasha said with his eye's closed but then opened them slowly. (There yea go , I wasn't going to have InuYasha in the waking party but I changed my mind, thanks to one of my loyal veiwers )

"hn, I guess your not so ideotic then you let on." Hiei smirked.

"Yawns That was a nice nap." Miroku said stretching.

"So, monk, you figgered it out." InuYasha smirked.

"Only after taisting the meat, I used a antidote that I was carrying with me, normally I don't but I saw it on the bank of the last creek we where at and desided to take some just in case, it seems I was right. Loud snoring issued from Kuwabara as he slept soundly.

"-- It would seen that our colegues where not so keen." Kurama said blandly.

_You might ask what it takes to remember,_

_When you know that you've seen it before_

"What do yea meen not so keen?" Yusuke asked waking up. Everyone looks in surprise even the autherness as he sits up rubbing her eye's.

"I wasn't in the mood to eat so I just pretended to eat, good thing, she poisened it." Yusuke explained giving a cheesey grin. "Luck as useual detective." Hiei grunted dryly.

"Shut UP!" Yusuke replied angrily. Kuwabara grunted awakening. This time everyone fell over in surprise and the autherness takes a double take that they have written this 0.o. "More beef jerky mommy." Kuwabara said rolling over. "Hn, typical fool." Hiei says kicking him half way across camp. Miroku and InuYasha sweat drop. Miroku goes over and gives Kuwabara some of the hearb. Kuwabara sleeps on for a moment or two before Yusuke gets impatent and screems in his ear "KUWBARA! THE MONKEYS HAVE COME TO GET YOU!" Kuwabara jolted up right screaming. "Come on, baka." InuYasha said walking a way, Kurama followed with Miroku and Yusuke, Hiei had lost patence long ago and was now jumping from tree to tree about a mile and a half ahead. Shippo quietly snuggled up in Kurama's arms.

_When a government lies to our people_

_and a country is drifting to war._

Ria could see the castal up ahead, a bolt of lighning struck down behind it. Illumenating the dark forest around her and the grey castal that looked as if it was from a horror movie Kagome had shown them not to long ago.

"How fitting." She mumbled.

Drops fell from the sky. One hit her facemaking a tear that ran down her face, mixing with one of her own, it desended to the ground hardening and landing hard at her feet as a small blue cristal.

"Forgive me if I donnot live to tell you...my story." Ria sadly said to her self, smileing quietly,

"I'm coming for you Sesume, and you better be ready." She said pressing on.

_As a shadow on the faces_

_of the men who send the guns_

"Which way?" Yusuke asked.

"She's this way, I can smell her, and shes mad." InuYasha said sniffing the air. Kirara cooed in agreement that her master had also gone this way.

"InuYasha is right, Hiei is tracking her, but where still behind about 3 or 4 miles, that herb Ria used was strong, the fumes put us to sleep longer than we wished" Kurama replied.

"Well, then lets hurry, Ria can't do this alone." InuYasha replied beginning to sprint. 'Kagome, Ria, I'm coming for you both.' He thought. 'Sango, please be safe, where on our way.' Miroku said hopping on Kirara with Yusuke and Kuwabara. 'Ria, don't do anything stupid, please, wait for us.' Yoko thought despritly. 'Yes, please be safe, all of you.' Kurama thought starting to sprint with Shippo succurly tucted under his arm. 'Basterd, you do anything to them and You'll wish that I will kill you.' Yusuke thought savagly. 'Ladies, your night and shining armer is coming!' Kuwabara thought unoriganally but with heart.

'Sister, I'm coming for you.' Hiei thought pushing his speed even further.

_To the wars that are fought in places_

_Where their busieness intrest runs_

Not to long after she broke into the castal Ria stubled upon one of the few rooms she had never been in before. Her kitsune ears lay back upon her head, silent sceams for help where etched into the walls of this room. It made the hairs on the back of her head stand up.

"Welcome sweet." The voice peirced through the darkness. Ria's eye's narrowed venimously.

"Where are you?" Poison dripping from her words. The room was pitch black, even with the ability to see better than a normal human, Sessume had shrouded the area in an unnatural darkness. Making it impossible to see no more than a few inch. to a foot in front of you.

"It makes things...a bit more interesting..." His voice was misty and deep, very calm and relaxed, yet deep with in it lie lust and infatuation. Suddenly the voice was right behind her as somthing wet and soft lapsed her ear, "Wouldn't you say?" Ria froze. If possible the neck hairs stood more on end.

_On the Radeo talk shows and T.V._

_You hear the same thing again and again and again_

'Get away from me!" Ria said swipping her claws behind her.

"Naughty Naughty little one." Came his distent voice again, it was more amused this time than relaxed. Ria growled in frustration. "Shut up already, you voice is to annoying." She said smirking. Instantly she was back handed. The contact had power put behind it, but not enough to really hurt her or throw her back. "Show some respect to your future mate!" He yelled very agitated this time.

_That the U.S.A. stands for freedom_

_and we come to the aid of a friend_

'Hiei, how far are we a way?' Kurama asked metally to Hiei.

'Hn, just out of the forest.' Hiei replied in a mono tone voice.

"Where getting closer." InuYasha yelled switching to the tree's.

"Whats the plan?" Kagome asked.

"We are going to sneak in in small groups, most likely of two, although I can't exactly say for Hiei, I don't think he's stopping." Kurama said flashing a smirk.

"hn, stuburn little demon." InuYasha grunted.

"I shall go in after Hiei, Kagome and InuYasha can go in togeather, then Miroku, Shippo and Kilala and last Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama said sireously.

"Hey, what make you think you..." InuYasha stopped when her saw the look in Kurama's emroled eye's as they flashed gold.

"I wouldn't argue, Kurama's in a very very bad mood." Yusuke wispered to the dog demon below him. InuYasha just grunted and kept running in silence.

_But who are the ones that we call our friends?_

_Thease east governments killing their own?_

"Come Ria, I wish to be friend's, more than that, lovers, true lovers." Sesume asked quietly, fake softness held in his voice, but Ria could smell the diseet lieing within his words.

His form was just close enough to see.

"Go to hell!" She yelled. Drawing her sword so quick it seemed lightning.

_Or are they the people that can't take any more _

_and they pick up a gun or a brick or a stone_

'The first blood in this battle has been drawn.' Hiei thought frowning.

'Hiei, what is it?' Kurama asked mentally catching up with his friend.

'hn, nothing, pick up the pace fox.' Hiei retorted looking forward as they reached the edge of the forest. "Pick up the pace." Kurama said flatly, no one argued. Minites later they reached the parimitor of the castal, Kurama moved quickly and silently.

_and there are lives in the balance_

_(there are)people on the fire_

_(There are) Children on the cannons_

_and there is blood on the wall._

"Arg!" Ria cried out in pain. Her gi now singed by her waist in an attempt dodge what she could not see but only smell from the heat of the flame balls that he was throwing all.

"You know this is not the extent of my powers, I don't want to make you scream in pain." He replied.

"Just in plesure." He said wispering behind her ear.

"Stop doing that!" She yelled agrivated.

"And if I where to decline?" He answered with another question.

"I kill you." She answered back, her voice no lighter than it had been.

_(Flute plays in the balance like tropical but sad)_

_as the shadow on the faces_

_of the men who fend the flames_

"Very well, but if you are naughty I must punish you." He said laughing mathoticly, quietly.

"Sicko Bast." Ria cussed.

"Why Ria, I had no idea you cared so much." The man moaked. Ria gased in pain as she was suddenly kicked in the back of the head.

"Now, my maden, you shall be MINE!" Ria looked around, she was in possition to dodge, he would kill her, or worse, kiss her!

_of the wars that are fought in places _

_that we can't even say the names_

Suddenly somthing was dropped from the cealing. Ria squinted her eye's holding her sword up in case it was Sesume. But to her surprise, the...person, not thing, wasn't nearly as tall as Sasume but was around her hight. Sparks flew as two contanna's scrapped togeather.

"hn, you are pethetic." Said the voice, Ria instantly reconised it as Hiei's, she rinkled her nose to show her annoyence in his comment.

"I resent that." She replied as Hiei threw their purpetraiter back.

"Can't even lift a curse." He said with no emotion. His Jigon eye begain to glow blue as the abnormal darkness ceased. She could now see Hiei more clearly and a faint figger in the disance to their right.

"Well excuss me for not having a Jigon eye." Ria bickered.

_They sell us the president_

_the same way they sell us our cloths and our cars,_

"Wow, not even 10 min with out us and you two are bickering." Yusuke's voice joked to her as more of them dropped from the ceiling.

One figger raced over to her and then another. The first one hugged her in greating and wispered.

"I'm so glade your safe sister." It was InuYasha. As he let go the second figger tightly embrassed her, a small spot on her neck felt as if it where hit by a rain drop.

"You scared me Ria, don't ever do that again." Kurama's voice peirced threw the darkness. Ria's eye's widened as the relisation hit her, he had shed a tear, out of fear for her... Yoko Kurama. Then, he loosened it and, he kissed her!

_They sell us everthing from youth to religion_

_at the same time they sell us our wars_

In shock she didn't relise everyone was watching her and him, smileing, well cept for Hiei whom smirked in amusment, and InuYasha who looked very smug at this new development. ( Many of Kurama's fan girls and BatonX Kurama fan's look on with murder in there eye's Eep 0.o Don't hurt me . )

"How amusing, but you can not have her fox!" Sesume (I'm changeing the spelling cause other wise it's not pronounced the way I want it.) roared angrily and in jealousy. Kurama, as well as everyone was shocked at his speed. He pushed Ria a way just in time for both of them to a void a fatal wound.

"What the hell do you want with my sister?" InuYasha shouted as Ria rushed back over to the main group going into her fighting stance.

"Why, what she has promised me of course." Sesume said as if surprised by this.

"What promise?" InuYasha demanded yet another question.

"Why, Ria, why did you not tell him the good news?" The man smirked enjoying every min. of his torchure. His eye's gleamed of that of a small child that held a dirty secret. Every one looked at Ria. With her head bowed sadly she replied.

"I am to be wed to him." Shock filled the room as Sessume's smile grew wider.

_I wanna know who the people in the shadows are_

_I wanna hear someone askin them why_

"Why!" Everyone asked at once.

Ria flinched.

"I had no choice in the matter." She replied.

"Ria, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"She shall explain it later, in the mean time, please, take a rest, you look tired." he said with a smirk.

"What!" InuYasha asked but a hissing sound stopped.

"Sleeping gas!" Kurama said at ounce.

_They can be counted upon to tell us who our enimys are _

_but their never the ones who are fighting tonight_

Shippo begain coffing.

"Shippo! Here, take this." Ria said giving Shippo a mask similar to Sango's. Sango frowned. (I will explain how they where freed in the next chapie )

'My village used to make thouse.'

"Sango! What are you waiting for, put on your mask!" Miroku coffed.

"But, you guys."

"Damn it! Put it on!" InuYasha said shoving the fallen mask on her face coffing. Miroku fell to his knee's holding his stomic. "Miroku! Kagome, InuYasha, stop this!" Sango demanded to the man that seemed to not be effected by the gas, Sesume.

_and there are lives in the balance_

_(There are) People in the fires_

_(There are) children at the cannons_

_And there is blood on the wall..._

"You bastard!" Yusuke yelled between fits of coffing.

"You do this to your own future mate!" Kuwabara added grinting his teeth.

"What poison you all?" Sesume asked as if carless. Kuwabara caughed again so hard that he felt blood on his teeth.

"Ria! Kurama!" Shippo said worriedly.

Both where on the ground coffing uncontrolibly.

InuYasha held his fire rat clothed sleeve over Kagome's mouth.

"She's a wench any way, damned from birth." Sesume said carlessly.

"Besides, this gas doesn't have enough to kill you. It's mainly sleeping gas, with a hint of shimshack, just enough to make you cauff so hard you wish you where dead." Sesume chuckle.

"Tell me, why are you not effected then?" Sango demanded.

"It wont matter in the next ten sec." He said running up to her with such speed Sango barly had enough time to react before she fell into a world of darkness.

"You basta..." Kurama said crawling up to him just enough to grab his pants before he fell uncontous.

_The melody is played again and the song fades out._

"What shall I do with them lord Sesume?" asked a small boy in the back ground, he had shortish black hair, just long enough to put into a short high poney tail, his face was decorated with freckles and his brown eye's where blank as he bowed, a long chained syth hung at his side. His feet where bare with no shoes, his ankels and wrist where adorned with bandeges that looked and he wore a blue and black out fit.

"Yes, I beleive lord Naraku sent you? What is you name?" He asked.

"Yes sir, my name if Kohaku."

Don don don Cliffy please R/R and read the authers note in the next chappie.


	12. Darkness Consume Me prt2

Chapter- 10: Darkness Consume me! prt:2

_Long lost words wisper slowly, to me,_

_still can't find what keeps me here._

Ria sat on a large bed hand cuffed to the cabnet, she barried her head in her knee's that lay tightly agenst her waist and chest, she begain rocking back and forth uncontously.

'I have to think of a way out of this.' She thought over and over, a voice in the back of her mind reminded her

'Yes, we have established this, now think of the actual way.'

'I..I don't know, I need help.' She wispered back quietly.

'Well, your not going to get it! Everyone's dead!' The voice argued back.

'Shut up! If they are, maybe this predickament is just another sighn that I should be to.' Ria yelled. back, but the mocking voice refused to leave her alone,

'Pick the cuffs.' It suggested.

'There spell bound, I can sence it.' She said with a sigh.

'I'm being watched.' Ria thought, the voice disapating for now.

_When all this time I feel so, _

_alone inside, _

_watching me, _

_Wanting me, _

Ria's P.O.V.

I sat watching, waiting.

"Who are you, what is your business with me." I asked the darkness. The hair on the back of my neck raised in alert.

"My dear, such fair skin." The man in the room said quietly. Ria's eye's narrowed.

"You smell of poison, what have you gotten into since the last I've seen you, OniGumo? (SP?)"

"Ah, and you smell as fair as ever my dear." He said.

"But I prefur to be called Naroku now." He added breathing down her neck.

"Don't you have something petty to steal, Naraku, is it?" I hissed. I loathed this poor excuse of a theif from the moment I met him 4 years before (Thirty in human years, so InuYasha had 10 to go ). He was a low life that Yoko only did business with rarely.

"Lord Sesume!" Came a gaurds voice from out side.

_I can feel you hold me down, _

_feeling you, _

_hating you, _

A man walked into the room, he had long ice blue, almost silver hair, his transeparent eye's layed upon her, He wore ellegnt (sp?) white and blue clothing with some black, that most lords in the demon world wore (Think Sesshomaru, only diff. colors and no fluffy cause only Seshomaru can have fluffies gins that gives me an idea Laughes evilly) He had a single sword at his side.

"So, this is the slave you promised Naraku?" Sesume asked his lips curving into a horrid smile. I hated him already.

"A very beautieful being." He said clamly curessing my cheek, I instantly pulled a way only causing him to grab my jaw painfully.

"A fisty wench is she not?" Naraku commented chuckling.

"I'm sure I can take care of that." Sesume said confidently.

_I wont let you pull me down, _

_haunting you _

_I can smell you alive, _

He came to close for my confort, I struggled to move a way, my sences screaming

'It's not safe! Get a way!'

but his other free hand was held firmly behind my back.

Finally his lips met mine in a forsed kiss, His toungh forceing it's way in opening my mouth, suddenly his hot breath was also forced into my mouth, my eye's widened as my entire body was forced to relax agenst my will.

'What the hell!' I wanted to yell but my lips where frozen, as if he was controling me.

"You are satifyed?" Naraku asked smileing.

Sesume broke the dicusting kiss and nodded.

"Then our business is concluded?" Sesume asked.

Naraku just nodded.

"Then go, we shall see each other in a week." Sesume replied. Naraku, from what the conversation had lead to most likely noded, I never seen him and my body was frozen in place, as if in shock, but I could feel his presence moveing a way, from that point I promised my self,

'As long as I can sence, smell his stench, still alive, he will pay, he will die by my hands.'

With that Sesume moved closer to me.

_your heart pounding in my head_

_watching me, _

_wanting me, _

He was so close to me, I could feel his heart pounting in my ears.

"Now, little one, lets have a little fun." His voice purred into my kitsune ears.

"No!" I forced out of my lips.

"Leave me alone!"

"Strong willed kitsune are you not?" He smirked. He then moved and kissed my lips swiftly in the exact same mannor. When he move a way from me this time he liked his lips and spoke as again my body was forced to relax.

"My body can produce a gas from my mouth to make what ever person I kiss, completely under my control, unless I wish other wise.

'HE poisoned me!' Ria thought franticely. I tried to fight it but he had a stronger hold on me now.

_I can feel you hold me down, _

_saveing me, _

_rapeing me, _

Every time that night she pulled a way or went agenst what he wanted he would kiss her forceing his will onto her.

'Oh kami, how can this happen, please make it stop it hurts so badly.' She sobbed in side her head as a light sheet was place over her battered and brused body.

_watching me!_

_(music plays electric gitar solo)_

Ria cried softly to her self, wishing, hopeing, praying, that he was gone long enough for her to heal herself and escape. But she had to wait, she could feel his eye's boreing into her bear back, she had to escape, she couldn't, wouldn't stay there.

_(watching me, wanting me) _

_I can feel you hold me down!_

Ria ran from the gaurds whom where fireing arrows at her, her left leg was still broken, but that wouldn't stop her from leaveing this wretched cursed place. Sesume appeared in front of her, she dodged him but he once again was in front of her smileing pleasently.

"Quite playing games Sesume!"

"But my dear we have only just begun."

_(Feeling you, hating you) _

_I won't let you pull me down!_

He grabbed her arm in the dark court yard as the gaurds stood at the ready,

"No! You won't hold me any longer!" She screamed out of sheer will power forcing him back with a blast of icey cold wind.

"Fine kitten, We'll play by your rules HA!" Sesume said throwing a fire ball at her. She simply back flipped out of the way. Ria screamed in pain as a dozen arrows where pelted into her back.

"nnno I can't, be killed not like..." 'this...' With that she passed out.

_(Ending music in electric gitar)_

So there it is, chapter 10 yay please R/R thankies in advace


	13. Explinations

Chapter 11: Explinations

"Ria...Ria, hey you a wake?"

Ria frowned, Where am I? Back in the castal? Why does my side hurt?

"Ria! wake up, nap times over!"

"AND WHO IS YELLING AT ME!" Ria yelled opening her eye's fureously.

Yusuke jumped at the sudden jesture.

"I told you not to wake her up by yelling Yusuke." Kurama said with a sweat drop.

"I did too yea greese monkey, keh! Stupid Monkey." InuYasha muttered the last part.

"Well scuse me." Yusuke replied.

"Sorry Yusuke, I'm a bit jumpy when I first wake up." Ria apoligised.

"Jeezums, more like P.M.S.-ing." Yusuke muttered. Ria just rolled her eye's and looked around at the fermillar cells. Every one seemed a wake enough, except Shippo who sat sleeping, his face still wet from crying over worrying about everyone.

"Is everyone O.K.?" Ria asked.

"It seems everyone is o.k. How are you doing?" Kagome asked looking over to her.

"My side hurts, but other than that I'm fine, Kurama, do you have any seeds with you?" Ria asked.

"None." he ansured sourly,

"They even took my rose, they know us, I don't how but they do." Kurama replied bitterly.

"They heard your name, maybe they think that your powers are similar to Yoko's, and think that Kurama is just a nick name." Yusuke suggested.

"Perhaps." Ria muttered looking at the lock,

"What are doin'." Kuwabara asked pushing his face agenst his set of bars.

"Nothing." She muttered still examining it.

"Ria, what are you up to?" InuYasha asked looking back while his body still faced the wall.

"Their are tape recorders in here, so, I'm doin nothing." Ria replied.

"A what?" Sango asked.

"A tape recorder is something that take your voice and plays it back to whom ever is on the other end." Ria explained.

"How do you know this?" Kagome asked.

"Your from the past."

"Sesume is given...many gifts." She says glareing coldly at the locks.

"As lord of the land it is normal, but some of his "gifts" are very strange, like the tape recorder. The man that sells them clams to be able to go to the future and take stuff and copy it in the past, but no one can see him in the future." Ria replied then walked over to the small opening at the other end of the cell, where the moon light shown threw.

With that she softly wistaled a small slow tune, like a luliby.

A few moments longer and small patting sounds from the crunching of the semi-frozen grass out side the thick wall. Ria made a few sighns with her hands and a small white flash jumped in the cell and into Ria's arms. She smiled and patted the small ball of fur silently praising it.

"Hiei, can you find a way out?" Kurama asked cutting the silence short.

Hiei frowned but then returned to his silent emotionless disposition.

"hn, they have done there homework, the jigon will not work in here." Hiei said while a smirk appeared upon his lips as InuYasha held Kuwabara's mouth shut.

"So, while where waiting to die, Ria, why don't you enlighten us on what has happenedd in the last, 2 years." Kurama said turning as Ria signaled to the small fox cub with her hand's.

"Surely, A short while after you "died" Kurama I met up with a traviling mechent, a snake demon seling insence and other spices. He was also selling...Information." Ria said as the small fox cub trotted down the hall silently and stealthily.

Flash back...

Ria walked silently down a road, in deep thought. She wore a white gi with blood red desighns on the ends of the sleeves that swiched back and forth as she walked, her pants where similar to that of InuYasha's only they where pure white with the same blood red desighns at the top and the bottom of them. He hair was a bit shorter, as if had just been cut. The squeaking of a cart caught her attention as she walked closer to it. Indeed it was a cart. A man pushed it up the hill with dificulty. Ria sighed rolling her eye's. She procceded to pull the cart up ignoreing the man's Thanks. When they reached the top the man looked up at her with slited eye's.

"You are a snake demon are you not?" Ria asked.

"Yessss." Said the older demon, his long thin, forked toungh making it's way out of his mouth as he talked.

"My thanks kind demoness, I am truely getting to old for thisssss as my sssson ssssugessst, I donnot posssesss the streangtttthh I ounce had in my youttttttthhhhhhh. I give you somthing free from my cart." He gestured. Ria looked over the cart.

"Hey, old man, where are thease scrolls from?" Ria asked opening one that had the symbol for "life" on it.

"In a village near here, the second one of thouse is in the village, it's owned by a man named "dark" He will sell it to you in exchange for something pressssssoussssss, young kitsssune, be wary of him." Ria nodded in agreement and replied,

"I always am." and carfully pocketted the scroll in her gi walking down the hill.

------------

There you have it.


	14. Yugi, expert lockpick theif and ninjia

Chapter: 12- Yugi: The expert lock pick theif and ninjia

Ria again looked down at the scroll in her hands, She read it over carfully,

"There is truth to what the old man said, in order to activate this magic, you not only have to have the other scroll, darkness, but you have to have the owners concent. So I can't steal it, damn..." Ria thought shoving the scroll angrily into her gi again.

"What was the power Ria?" Yusuke asked peircing through the long flash back.

End Flash Back...

Ria looked up and him half smileing.

"The power to bring life to the recently deseced."

"Kinda like the forlorn hope (mirror of darkness)." Yusuke replied scratching his left cheek in thought,

"Well, yes, I guess, except this item cannot be stolen, unlike the forlorn hope, the price of it's power is always diffrent." Ria replied, a small trace of shame hidden in her voice.

"Price?" InuYasha asked looking at her frowning.

"Yes. Yusuke, you should know by your experiences with the forlorn hope that with great power comes a high price?" She looked from her brother to Yusuke smileing merrily.

"Your life..." Yusuke said, his eye's widening.

"No, well possibly, you see, the price depends on whoes in possion of the scroll, The person who wishes to posses the scroll must fullfil the one wish of the holder before the scroll can be passed on." Ria murmerd.

"Wwwhat was the possers wish?" Yusuke studdered.

"My freedom." Ria said hugging her leggs as she sat in the corner she had moved to a while ago.

"What?" Kurama asked moving a bit closer to her.

"Just let me finish please, I need someone, to hear...to finally know." Ria muttered. Kurama looked at her, for the first time since he met her she didn't look like she could take on everything in the world and be alright, she looked almost...almost like a small child.

Kagome looked on at the kitsune.

'When I first talked to her in the tree that one night, she had the same look in her eye's, but now it's diffrent, almost scared, as if finally telling someone...hurt. What could have happened to her...what could have possilbly?' Kagome's eye's cast down as she kneeled beside her friend, sitting next to her.

Ria drew a deep breath, as if to calm her self. She then relaxed a great deal and countiued her story in a stronger voice than a few moments ago.

Nother Flash back -bla- means it's Ria's narration.

-After a full days walking I arrived at the village I so despritly had waited to arive at. My legs where still injured from the theiving missing that you (points at Kurama) had apperently died in, so (Yusuke was about to ask what had happened but Ria put her hand up, silencing him and continuing.) So I had to walk.-

Ria walked into the village silently with a thick black velvet cap and hood covering her features.

"Look at her, isn't she the the most beautiful thing in these parts that I've seen in a while." said a drunken villager.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I where you." She said smileing 'accidently' showing one of her kitsune fangs.

"It's a no good demon, c'mon let go." said one of the leaders.

Ria payed no attention to it as she silently observed the area for anything that might lead her to the scrolls.

-Later that night a man approched me, he had black hair and, cold eye's that where purple, he wore purple clothing to made with very rare and expensive cloth he had a stench that was very unpleaseing even if he tried to contain it. I senced a...undiscribable evil that shown clearly threw his eye's.-

He smiled at Ria.

"Hello, my dear, I beleive you have been searching for this." he said taking out a black scroll with the japanise charactor for darkness upon it.

"How is it you know of my search?" Ria asked narrowing her eye's.

"I have my ways, now, do you wish to possess it?" He asked once again. Her ice blue eye's seemed to drain to a mix of red and blue, almost like a ying yang sighn as want seemed to move to all her feachers (I can't spell once again gomen)

"I see I am correct." The mysterous young man replied taking a seat with out an invitation.

"You see nothing, but, true to your word, I do want that scroll. What is your price?" Ria asked tearing her eye's a way from the scroll to her "guest."

"You mean my wish." he says with intent and lust in his eye's.

Ria narrowed her eye's.

"Yes, if that is how you want to put it." Ria replied.

"Ohhhh what is it?"

Ria looked up at the person responsable for the interuption.

End of flash back...

"Sireously, your killing me with suspense." Came a chirey voice from the shadows. Out stepped a girl with brillant green eye's and chocolate brown hair that was tied into a long poney tail that reached to her shoulder blades. Her attire consisted of all black. She had black caprees, a black T-Shirt, and black training shoes along with a black tool belt. Her soft brown cat ears twitched happily and her snake tail swiched back and forth behind her. Matching green dragon wings where folded behind her.

"Yugi, great, I was hopeing you where still robing this place." Ria said happily.

"O.k. umm, first up, why are you down here in the dungon, I thought you lived here, and second, who the heck are they, and why the heck does he smell like Yoko Kurama?" Yugi said in a jumble.

"Well, I kinda betrayed him and he got a little mad." Ria said sweat dropping, and second, these are my friends, and brother." Ria said happily.

"Brother, but I thought you said he was dead?" Yugi interupted.

"I thought so to but it turns out he's not. Long story, anyways, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Hiei, and umm well, the rencarnet of Yoko Kurama." Ria said not exactly sure of her reaction but still guestuing to everyone as she said their name.

"Umm Ria, are you sure your feeling well? He's kinda, well human." Yugi replied.

"O.K. Who the heck is this?" Yusuke demanded.

"Yea, whos the pretty lady?" Kuwabara asked.

"Everyone this is Yugi, Yugi, everyone. Yugi is an old friend of Kurama and I, she helped us from time to time with heist with, Kuronue." Yugi's smile fultered but only for a moment.

"And yes, I'm feeling fine, if you don't trust me, trust your nose." Ria said tapping her own. Yugi looks hesitent but then nodes and smiles wider.

"It's good to see you again Yoko, it's been a long time." Yugi said happily, she then turned to the rest senceing their cureous eye's.

"As Ria said before, names Yugi, The expert lock pick theif and ninjia." Yugi said smileing.

YAY I finaly finished it now everyone can enjoy it . Please reveiw asap Thankies in advance.


	15. Break Out!

Chapter: 13- Break out!

"Well thats all well and good, but where still stuck in here." InuYasha complained.

"Well, since you didn't hear me the first time, I'll say it again, I'm and expert lock pick theif." Yugi said, a smile still placed on her lips as she took some tools from her tool belt with her black gloved hands.

"While I'm working on this, finish your story, I really will die with suspence." Yugi said laughing and begining to work her magic upon the lock.

"O.K. ahem, he didn't say anything at first, he just smiled.

Start yet another flash back, I promise! It's one of the last one's...

"I ask but one thing, a simple thing." He said holding up an elboney finger.

"Please get on with it." Ria said with impatence, she was tired and she was hungrey and she wanted to go ... where was home, she supposed it was the nearest hotel at this point in time, but if the scrolls worked like they where suppoused to, it would soon be with Yoko.

"Very well, I ask you to serve me, do what ever I say, until I dismiss you, however if I sell you, you must obey them." He replied looking at her in her eye's. She stared back un-blinking.

"You are sireous?" she asked with a growl hidden deep in her throat.

"You will give me the scroll in exchange for my freedom." She asked glareing fureously at him threw her plasted on smirk.

"Yes and here is our contract." He said opening the scroll.

Ria frowned, upon the scroll was a set comment of their entire conversation.

"It's magic after all my dear, just sign next to my signture." He replied smilieing even wider. Ria drew in a sharp breath.

'For you, partner.' Was Yoko and her's old saying and she said it over and over threw her head as she looked for a pen.

"Ahem, I prefur we do this outside." The man said walking out not even waiting for her as she glanced at her steaming food that had just been brought. She made a wining noise and grabbed a peice of chiken leaveing the money on the table.

Once outside she looked to his figger that was covered in shadow.

"Before I sign I wish to know the name of my future master." She said bitting her toung of course this man would not be someone she wished to serve in this position and she should get her defiencey out while she was still not bound by the scrolls binding contract, it would be best not to piss him off and have him make her kill her self.

"My name you will not know but you may call me lord Ja'aku." Was his replie.

"Very well milord." With that she begain writting her name. She hissed in pain as it was carved into her skin, what further disturbed her was that the blood from her fresh cut came from the quill she was writting with. (Harry Potter comes in handy don't it and yes I don't own, stupid Umbridge!)

"It was the only quill I had." Ja'aku said with to much delight in his voice.

"I'm sure." Ria mumbled and contiued to signed. At the end of her signature the quill disappeared and searing pain burned over a spot on her neck. She hissed and glared holing her hands over the burning spot upon her neck.

"What have you done?" She hissed at him.

"It is not what I have done, it is the magic of the seal," picture freezes and does a close up on the now imprinted tattoo on her neck.

Narrator: the seal of evil: this seal is automaticly imprinted on the sighner of the darkness scroll until this person is no longer in debted the the issuer of the scroll. The tattoo was in the form of a black dragon with it's mouth open as if to bit somthing. Inbetween it's jaws was the charictor darkness. One of the the dragons four clawed hands held an orb which was clolored white and had the charictor for light upon it.

"This tattoo will only come off when your debt to me is repayed." He said smirking.

"You bas-" She almost yelled but was cutt off when he yelled,

"Shut up and kiss me!" Her eye's clouded and she smashed her mouth upon his.

'What am I doing!' She thought franticly willing her body to fight this control. But their was no stopping it. No way out for the next eturnity, or so it felt.

End Flash back...

"After that day I was in his service for, I don't know how long, then he sold me to someone much more horrible than himself or Sessume." Ria said with hatred far beyond what she held for sessume or Ja'aku.

"Who could be worse than that bastard?" Yusuke ask increduously.

"Naraku." Ria spat out the word of poison from her mouth.

"NARAKU!" The inu-gang all shouted.

"So I see you've heard of him." Ria said with hatred. Yusuke's eye's widened as he noticed that her blood red eye's had changed to ice cold dimonds.

"I would rather keep that story barried for eturnity so I shall keep it short. Naraku had me do his dirty work for no more than 5 years than he traded me to Sessume like I was trash." Ria became feircer with every word.

"And that how she ended up here." Yugi replied giving most of her attention to the lock. With that Ria told them of what she dreampt, she had just finished up as the lock gave a click.

"Wounderful job Yugi-chan ). Now I can go and kill my mate." Ria said giving a mood swing and was now entirly cheery. A hand stopped her, clinging to her shoulder, of all the people she had never expected it to be the one she found when she turned to glare.

Hello all Let me guess FINALLY! I'm sorry for the very few updates that I have been giving you gomen bows Does anyone know how to spell that properly? Anywho yea, so for those of you who think this fic is never ending you will soon find out your most definetly wrong! In fact the end is near...to this fic, the apocolips however, I have no clue ' Please read and reveiw

F.K.


	16. Finally Free

Chapter- 14: Finally Free

Wow what a releif to get off the number 13 I'm not particularly superstisous but friday the 13th was not to long ago when I finished that chapter so it kind of freaked me out...coincidence or conspiricey? lol inside joke with my friend mizu-chan. well on with teh chappie.

Disclamer for the last...well a lot of the other disclaimerless chapters: I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or InuYasha or any of their characters, I also don't own Yugi-chan or Evenesence.

Chapter start

A hand stopped her, clinging to her shoulder, of all the people she had never expected it to be the one she found when she turned to glare at them.

Her glare was stopped short at the sight of Hiei with a look that seemed to peirce her soul. Those eye's that mirrored her blood red one that had just changed back from the ice cold ones looked at her intensly.

"Let go." She said plainly.

"Hn, tell us." Hiei said in his famous mono-tone voice. She already somehow knew what he was asking but ignored it.

"Tell you what?" She said trying to hide her fear, she didn't want them to know, however, Hiei had other plans.

"You know what." He said slightly glaring at her.

"If I don't." She threatened stubburnly. Kurama watched them carfully as they both gave intense glares.

"I will." Hiei growled back.

"So you want me to tell them that this curse won't ever go a way as long as I'm alive?" She hissed back. The air was thick with tension. She once again tried to shrug a way from his grasp but it was strong.

"Fine! I will be under the ra be damned curse of the scrolls of Ying and Yang until I'm killed! Other wise Sessume can't be destroyed, unless it's by my hand's. Damn it! Are you happy Hiei?" Ria tor a way from him and begain stalking out of the cell.

"Ria! Don't you dare do this!" Kurama spun her around looking at her strait in the eye's.

"You can't do this to me...I just got you back..." Kurama mumbled.

"I have to." Ria trailed off looking a way from him.

"What does she have to do?" Kuwabara asked looking around for an ansure.

"She feels she has to let Sessume kill her so that the curse will be broken and her soul will be free and then we are free to kill him." Miroku said sireously, he momentarily glanced at his left hand, the one with the wind tunnel.

'Cursed for eturnity...' he thought balling it into a fist.

"Ria you can't!" InuYasha burst out looking at her with plieding eye's.

"I'm sorry brother." Ria said and smiled sadly.

Kurama looked her, the side of her face, her eye's held no hope but shimmered even in the dim light of the dungens showing her spirit was not yet broken and never would be.

Kurama grabbed her arms and kissed her ruffly upon the lips. Ria's eye's widened but closed as she gave into the kiss.

"What the-" InuYasha begain to protest but Kagome stopped him by saying a simple and half hearted,

"Sit boy." The smashing sound must have not been very loud because no gaurds came to check it out.

"You know Sango, all this romance SLAP" Miroku held his cheek with a goofy smile.

"Not now Miroku." Sango said rubbing her temple as Kurama simply held Ria close to him after they had parted... well until the alarm went off.

"BREAK OUT WE HAVE A BREAK OUT, AND A INTRUDER!" Shouted a voice from the speakers.

Or maybe someone had noticed the smashing of head to rock...

"C'mon, 'nuff mushy stuff, lets get going before where all locked up again." Yusuke said rushing off down one of the two corradors.

"Does he have any idea where he's going? --'" Yugi asked to Ria who had seperated quickly from Kurama and was now blushing a blood red to match her eye's.

"Nope." Ria replied sweat dropping as Yusuke ran into Kuwabara. He had just gone around in a complete circle.

"C'mon idets, this way." Ria said running down the same corrordoor that Yusuke had gone down but the taking the oppisite hallway he had turned into. They all followed Ria down many stairways and halls.

"Yugi, your memorizing this arn't you?" Ria shouted behind her.

"Yeah, course I am, I'm a theif, it's instink." Yugi said laughing.

"You mean if I became a theif I could memorize halls like that?" Yusuke asked astonished.

"Course not, takes time, I've been doing it a little over 150 years." Yugi replied smirking.

"How old are you?" Sango asked.

"Eh? about 300 give or take a few." Yugi laughed.

"Guy's! I sence jewl shards." Kagome said as they turned another corner.

"Is it Naraku?" InuYasha demanded.

"No pant pant I think theres only four." Kagome replied.

"Sessume should have two that I stole for him. I have another that I haven't given to him yet. But where would the other have come from?" Ria informed them.

"Kohaku..." Sango said under her breath.

"Kohaku, why would he be here?" Kagome asked.

"Ria said that Naraku sold her to Sessume, maybe they still keep in contact." Miroku replied.

"If thats true, I'm sure Sessume has already told his old friend about us." InuYasha said bitterly.

"Sango, who is Kohaku?" Ria asked.

"He's...my younger brother. He's under Naraku's control, thats how I came to meet all of them and how I have come to hate Naraku so much." Sango said fircely.

"Kohaku..." Ria side glanced at Sango. 'They have the same eye's.' She thought smileing softly.

Flashback...

Ria sat alone in her bedroom, or her prison as she prefurred it to be called.

The door creaked open and she instantly looked up with hateful eye's. The room became cold and icey, her eye's feircened.

"Go away." She growled.

"Lord Sessume sent me down here to entertain you." A young boy's voice said, his voice was void of emotion. His eye's where blank as if under a spell. Ria's eye's looked at him cureously and unsurely.

"Who are you?" She said untrustfully.

"I am Kohaku." He ansured planly.

"You are one of Naraku's reancarnets?" She asked her eye's returning to their cold demeaner.

"No, I don't know where I came from, Lord Naraku took away my memories, he says it was to save me from suffering." Kohaku said looking at her blankly and then returning his chocolate orb's to face the ground.

"Your past, is gone." Ria asked searching his eye's.

"Come here for a moment." She said holding out her hand.

He stepped forward and walked to her. She closed her eye's and softly touched his head. Kohaku's eye's cleared.

"So, Kohaku, do you know how to play chinease checkers?" She asked.

"Yes." Kohaku replied.

"Then sit, I haven't played anyone in a long, long time." Ria said as the room slowly thawed.

"I would like that." He said smileing.

"Me too." Ria said setting it up quickly.

End flash back...

"I know Kohaku, he has come to this place many times before." Ria said stopping abruptly and smashing the small electrical box as the alarms stopped.

"Pardem me, it was giving me a head ace." Ria said sheepishly.

"Thanks." Kurama said giving a sigh of releif the same time as Yugi, InuYasha and Kirara. Hiei said nothing but he was greatful as well

"You know Kohaku?" Sango asked with great pain and sadness in her eye's.

"Yes, we used to play chinease checkers and talk while Naraku and Sessume discussed...business." Ria said taking up her running again.

"He was the only one I ever got to talk to, he is a very nice young man when he's not under that bastared's spell. He once gave me a gift, it was that mask I used before, he gave me it to give me a clue, for me to help find the mysterous women who had befriended him, you, his sister, I hope you two are reunited soon Sango." Ria said as she once again stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Yusuke asked.

"I sence him in here, are we ready?" Ria asked.

"Like I asked, why are we stopping." Yusuke asked. (hint hint, chapter black.lol)

Ria opened the huge doors to what looked like a training ground.

"This is the training grounds, he must be expecting us." Ria muttered.

Yugi wistaled at the size, the ceiling where high above there heads and the room was very wide in both directions.

"Umm, Urameshi I don't like the looks of those sticks and red spots."

"You wouldn't, those would be the bones and blood of his last trainer, or the person who might have told him we escaped. Dear lord Sessume has a bit of a short fuse about somethings." Ria said, her eye's searching the room.

"Your just in time." The devil himself stood on one of the sand of one of the training grounds (Imagion like a single training, one on one match sight made out of sand and then put six of them in one room with a three story high roof. that is the room's set up. Sessume's on the farthest one from them, to the left.)

"Sessume. Your mine." Ria growled stepping forward.

"Nine agenst one hardly seems fair." Sessume anounced.

"You hardly fight fair Sessume." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha, stay out of this." Ria threatened. She hated doing it, he had every right to challange Sessume, but she knew what he was capable of, and with the scrolls power in effect, InuYasha would die without a scratch on Sessume.

"Like hell I will." InuYasha said fureously.

Ria's sword was at his throat the second he moved forward.

"I said stay out of it!" She snarled.

"Oh, are the two siblings fighting?" Sessume moaked.

"Shut the fuck up you discusting bastard." Yusuke shouted his aura flaring to life. Sango and Miroku stepped back uncirten of Yusuke's sudden burst of energy.

The shadows begain to move and take shape as they all begain to watch in wonder. Everyone but Ria, she didn't move at all but staired at InuYasha to make sure he would not attack Sessume but busy himself with Sessume's shadow gaurds. InuYasha looked at her in the eye's and gave her a silent promise to stay out of it. Ria lowered her sword and sheithed it. She turned, not to watch the shadow creatures but to glare at Sessume.

"You try your trickory on them, and I will show you no mercey." Ria threatened.

"No trick, just a test. My shadow creatures each know who to attack, just one on one. I promise." Sessume replied.

'I don't trust him, but what choice do I have?' Ria thought. With a sudden movment Ria disappeared with great speed.

"Wha! She's fast!" Kuwabara said when he saw Ria disappear.

"Bet she could catch Hiei." Yusuke said under his breath.

"Indeed, Ria is very fast like you Hiei." Kurama said with a smirk. Hiei glared at him.

"hn." was all he said.

'You should tell her.' Kurama said threw Hiei's head.

'Stay out of it fox.' Hiei replied.

'She already knows.' Hiei added quietly.

Kurama looked at him in surprise.

"Watch out!" Sango said throwing her boomarange at the attacking figger. Kurama watched as a huge boomarange wooshed threw the shadowed man.

Kurama smirked taking out his rose and transforming it into a long whip. The sent of roses filled the room. InuYasha's tetsiga was poised to attack the shadow figger infront of him. Everyone had a there choice of wepons out and was ready to fight. Kurama's eye's widened as his shadow creature blurred and then took a new shape,

"No..." Kurama wispered. There stood in front of him Kuronue. (sp?)

Kuronue didn't look right though, everything about him was dark and his eye's where completely bleck. InuYasha took a step back unsurely as his shadow creature took another shape, when it reformed InuYasha's eye's widened as it took the form of Kikyou.

"They're shapeshifters!" Miroku said as his too took a diffrent shape. Into the shape of the closest thing to a father he had that was still alive, the old monk that had raised him.

In front of Sango stood Kohaku. Her eye's where a mixture of horror and fear.

Yusuke took a step back like the others as Kacoe looked at him mischeveously.Kuwabara was faced with his sister who said nothing but smiled creepily. Hiei's eye's widened in pure unsistained horror. Yukeana glared back at him with hatred in her eye's. Shippo wimpered as he shuffled him self deep into Kurama's hair. Kagome took a step back as the shadow reappeared as her younger brother's short form. Yugi's eye's narrowed as her shadow figger blurred and reappeared as a young women in all black, just about the same out fit as her, her long black hair turned blue at the tips where the hair ended at the waist as well as her bangs. Her eye's where ivery green that held a glare. Her pale skin stood out agenst the entirely black tank top and cargo pants and black shoes.

"Lor...chan?" Yugi asked surprised.

She just smirked but said nothing.

"Give it up! You can't touch me." Sessume moaked. Ria growled and slashed her sword at him and then pushed him a way as he tried to get closer to her face to land a kiss.

"No way in hell Sessume!" She said punched his face makeing him go crashing to the ground.

"Never touch me again!" Ria said landing on the ground beside him.

"You tell him Ria!" Yusuke said dodging the would be Kacoe's punch.

"Heh heh heh heh." Sessume begain chuckling and standing up whipeing off the blood from his split lip.

"I wouldn't harm them." Ria turned her questioning gaze upon her forced mate.

"Because my love toy, those arn't normal shape shifters, those are the real life people. My shapshifters looked into the mind of their opponents and see the person closest to them, and when that point is reached they automaticly transport them here and put them under my control. The only exception would be is if that person was within 50 miles of here." Sessume explained.

"Even from the dead?" Yugi challenged.

"Yes, and I know of Kuronue's death, I know about all of you, about how you four are from the future, and that you are from the future as well as the rencarnet of the lady preistess Kikyou, Miss.Kagome. I know as well that the demon huntress and the monk seek revenge upon my assosiet Lord Naraku. And the little cub is an orphane and was adopted in a way by the preistess and half demon. Oh and InuYasha, I know what happened fifty years ago, I also happened to know much about you sister, includeing what she looks like with out a gi on." Sessume said with a smirk. InuYasha forgot about eveyone in the room as his eye's filled with rage.

Sessume smirked as InuYasha shot tword him. InuYasha got half way there before a streak takled him. InuYasha was slammed into the sand fighting gounds. He caughed a bit and looked up fireously at the person responsible for stopping him only to be surprised not to find one of the enemy but his own sister. Ria held the point of her slightly blood stained contanna.

"Why! Why won't you let me-" But Ria interupted him fureously.

"Because I just discovered you where alive! I will not let you be killed because of me, not again! Not ever! I can handle it on my own." Ria snarled.

"But you don't have to! Ria I'm here, I'm not dead! So let me help!" InuYasha argued fircely.

"No, I will do this on my own, besides...I think you have - Eep!" Ria shoved her sword in front of her and knocked a sacrid arrow away that had been aimed at her head. InuYasha looked over to see Kagome with her arrow raised.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" InuYasha demanded.

Kagome seem to strugle with words as her eye's teared.

"Sessume! You bastard!" Ria screatched.

"She has nothing to do with this!" She added fureously.

"Oh, but she can get rid of you all for me." Sessume said with a plesent smirk.

"Fine, you use your tricks, I'll use mine." Ria wispered slowly putting the sword back into it's sheith on her back. She then slowly lowered her self to the ground to her hands and knees looking defeated.

"Look Sessume, just let her go and take me freely." Ria said pliedingly.

"Now why would I do that, give up a preistess for a forbidden child, a condemed women." Sessume asked snidly.

"Your a-" Kurama stopped Yusuke before he could say anything.

"Don't say anything, unless you want Kagome dead." Kurama wispered.

"I've heard of you as well Sessume, you munipulate people and demons a like by kissing them and sending a poison that your body creates, if you wish to kill the person you have under your control you can." Kurama informed them all clearly.

"Very true, you are smart Kurama." Sessume complimented.

"Yes but your not." Kurama replied with a smirked. A gold tint came to his ivory green eye's.

"Come again."

"Hiei now!" Kurama said as he and Hiei whom appeared above Sessume, both said demons charged forward. Sessume was momentarily distracted but ignored Hiei and reached his hand forward toward Kagome.

"I don't think so!" Ria said smirking as a large vine came up from the ground below him and wrapped around his body.

"Dddamn you!" Sessume cursed trying to break free from the plants.

"Hmm, let me think about that, No." Ria said the no quickly.

"Then the girl dies." Sessume said cruily.

"Not with the herb I just gave her, it's an antidote Ria informed me of." Kurama said lowering Kagome's uncontous form.

"Well, looks like this case is closed." Yusuke said plesently.

"Not quite ditective." Wispered Sessume.

"ARG!" Ria shouted in pain as an arrow lodged it self into her shoulder.

"Hey, InuYasha, your girl friends back." Yusuke standing in a fighting pose.

"Kikyou, don't do this!" InuYasha plided looking at her then to Ria. Kurama had rushed over to see if she was O.K.

"I will not let go!" Ria growled out.

"What?" Kurama fround but then relized she had not let go of the vine connected to Sessume.

'This is going to hurt like hell." Ria thought tightly shutting her eye's. She tightly clutched the arrow with her free hand. A shrill cry filled the room as the arrow was ripped from her shoulder. Kurama quickly rushed toward her.

"Ria, let me take over so you can tend to your wounds." Kurama said reaching toward the vine. A purified arrow rushed toward him.

"Hey! Heads up over there!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama tried to summer sult out of the way but the arrow brushed agenst his back. He cringed in pain.

"Kurama!" Everyone corsed as yet another regular arrow headed for him.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo cried throwing a well aimed, huge blue flame at the arrow.

"Thanks Shippo." Kurama said as the arrow was slowed a fraction but still heading for Kurama. He seized his rose whipe and whiped it a way. Kurama's rose whipe did not go with out damage though. It had been burned up to the handle which Kurama flicked his wrist and the whip was back to it's full length.

"Let go Ria, it would be less painful." Sessume said in a smirking mannor. Ria's grip loosened but did not let go.

"C'mon Ria do as I say." Ria's eye's begain to become half laden.

"Ria! Don't listen to him!" Kurama said running toward her. But another arrow was fired his way.

'No I won't, I won't be the reason everyone is killed.' Ria thought fighting off the thoughts.

'My grip on her has weakened.' Sessume thought amazed.

"I won't. I won't be your pawn any longer!" Ria said threw grinted teeth. Her aura flared around her.

"Urameshi, her energy is weird, it's like a mix of spirit energy and demon energy." Kuwabara said as a strong wind picked up and the darkened room was filled with light.

'I didn't even notice this room was dimed...' Miroku thought.

"Miroku! Look, the shapshifters, they whern't real after all!" Sango exclaimed as the shadow creatures disappeared with the darkness.

"RELEASE ME RIA!" Sessume shouted.

"Kurama, I can't with hold his orders Much longer." Ria shouted. Kurama streatched forth his hand grabbing the vines but unfortunetly, with all the cammotion there was a split second where the vine was not in grip.

Everything seem to happen so fast as another burst of energy filled the room, only this one was dark and had an evil presence to it.

"Now you are all dead!" Sessume shouted breaking free from the binds and letting forth a gust of wind sending everyone but Ria flying into one of the four walls.

"No where not, where still standing." Ria said with a smirk.

"Then bow before me." Sessume laughed.

"No!" Ria said with anger and warning in her voice.

"I don't know what has weakened your grip but something has, and with that weakness, comes your death!" Ria said and shot forward.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, like watching a movie, it was the final battle, and everyone knew it.

"Sango, make sure Kagome, Shippo and InuYasha are alright." Yusuke said noticing Kagome and Shippo where both uncontous laying where they had fallen and InuYasha had landed not to far from them with a large gash in his side.

"Right." Sango said confidently tearing her eye's a way from the battle.

"I'll help you." Miroku said following her.

Ria and Sessume clashed each other in an even battle of sword. Ria's was real while Sessume had a sword made of shadows but seemed to be as solid as a real one.

'This battle is almost threw.' Hiei's voice ecoed threw their heads.

'Do you know who will win Hiei?' Yugi asked back not bothering to ask how he had achived telepathy.

'hn.' Eveyone looked to Kurama for a translation. Kurama shook his head no and returned to the battle. What happened next seemed to go on for ever and play over and over in Kurama's mind. They both charged at each other deturmend to kill the other. A blinding light from both their aura's clashing blinded everyone. Kurama's heart stopped trying to see what was going on. Sango squinted hard agenst her watering eye's to see the last on standing.

Everyone held their breath but looked in horror at the sight before them.

Well there yea go! The next chappie should /0.o

EEP! I'm sorry dodges more knives O.K. O.K. I'll contiue! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Hold on to me love,_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_ooohhhhhh_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

Two bodies both lay in a bloody mess.

"Ria!" Everyone said in horror.

"No!" Kurama rushed over with everyone.

"Don't be dead." Kurama thought almost afraid to touch her. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"I'm not dead...yet...if thats what you think." Ria said her breathing was labored.

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside my self,_

_Are all my thougths of you._

_Sweet wraptured life,_

_It ends here tonight._

"Yet?" Kurama asked hopeing she didn't mean what she said.

"Sorry 'rama. I'll miss you." Ria said smiling weakly but then cringed in pain.

"Kurama, give her somthing, help her!" Yusuke plieded.

"I can't Yusuke, I don't have anything left." Kurama said holding Ria close.

"You knew, didn't you? You both knew." Sango said falling from her feet to her knee's.

_I'll miss the winter,_

_a world of fragil things._

_Look for me in the wide forest_

_hiding in a hallow tree (you'll find me.)_

"Yes, I ...knew and I'm not afraid, of death." Ria said sadly shifting unconfortably and weakly.

"No, Ria, I just got you back, please don't die. I can't handle it." Kurama said bowing his head, shadows covering his burning eye's.

"Sorry, at least, I got to see you again, just to tell you that over time, that, I have fallen in love for you Yoko Kurama." Ria said in common breaks to catch her breath. Kurama was stunned.

_I know you'll hear me._

_I can taist it in your tears._

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you._

_Sweet wraptured life, it ends here tonight._

"I'm lucky, you know...that I got to say that, to not have died instantly like him...to have friends by my side. And family." Ria looking with half ladden eye's at InuYasha." Her breathing slowly getting weaker.

_Closeing you eye's to disappear._

_You pray your dreams will leave you here._

_But still you wake to know the truth._

_No one's there._

_Say goodnight,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Calling me, Calling me as you fade_

"No, you can't go, not until I tell you that, I love you to." Kurama said a tear falling from his face. He slowly kissed her lips gently.

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside my self._

_Are all my thoughts of you_

When he lifted his head her breathing and her heart had stopped.

Hiei's hand layed gently on his friends shoulder.

Kurama had a smile on his lips, a sad but true one.

"She's finally free." He said motioning to Ria's neck, the tattoo was gone, the curse was broken.

_Sweet wrapture life, _

_It ends here tonight._

O.K. I know you all are about to either kill me, cry or are just looking at me with an indiffrent look like you don't care. Please R/R oh! and it's not the last chapter to this story. Look for the last chapter titled... Letters of Confidence.

Miroku: Ahem, Miroku here and on the next chapter we learn Ria has one last gift to all of us, we also have somemore good-byes to give to our new traviling compainions and friends as they and Kagome are forced to head back their own time ph and ahem... WILL ONE OF YOU PLEASE BEAR MY CHILDREN!

Sango: Miroku!

Miroku: Ow Ow Ow ot the ear OUCH! Sango! I'm sorry!

Me: Bye everyone, plz R/R


	17. Letters of Confidence

Chapter: 15- Letters of Confidence

Hello all, well yeah I know I was just grounded no more than a couple of months ago but yet again my grades have slipped, and my report card was not intercepted from the mail men when it arrived, so I thought I'd better put this in before my mom starts shivers monitoring my computer progress, it's a pain in the rear end, she's always hanging over my shoulder even if I have my homework done, luckily I'm at my dad's, but I still I have to be careful. Here is the last chapter in my series, InuYasha Yu-Yu-Hakusho cross over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Yu-Yu-Hakusho or their Characters, I also don't own Yugi-Chan, but I do own the plot and Ria-Chan even though she's kinda...well dead. yea anyways commence the final chapter!

Start chapter

"Sango, could you get me another bowl of water, I have to re-dress and clean Kagome's head wound." Kiaede said cutting the futuristic white ribbon she had found in Kagome's back pack tying it to Miroku's waist. Kagome had explained what to do once when she had brought it previously.

"Yes, I'll be right back." Sango said disappearing.

"InuYasha having a nightmare!" Shippo exclaimed as he watched InuYasha toss and turn in his deep slumber.

"Ria! C'mon where are yea! This isn't funny." InuYasha yelled running around aimlessly. It was dark and cloudy. InuYasha was in a field of tall grass.

"Ria, quit hiding, we have to finish off Sessume." InuYasha calls once again frustrated.

"InuYasha! I'm here!" Came a small voice from the tall grace.

"Hi big bro! C'mon lets play hide and seek!" A small Ria in a Kimono said happily at him.

"Ria? Why how?" InuYasha sputtered.

"C'mon!" Ria said taking off laughing.

"Wait it's not safe!" InuYasha yelled and Ria stopped.

"Why? That mean old Sessume an't coming back." The young girls said making her voice lower and taking her pointer finger and pointing it up and down in a teaching kind of way.

"huh?" InuYasha asked dumb founded.

"Yeah, Now come on, lets play." Ria said laughing and returning to her careless fun.

"But Ria." InuYasha trailed off.

"InuYasha." Ria's more mature voice drifted to his ears.

"The little girl stopped and ran to the older version melting with in the taller one. The meadow was gone and only darkness remained. Behind Ria was a dim light, like a nightlight that lit the small area where they floated.

"InuYasha, I came to say goodbye." Ria said smiling sadly at him.

InuYasha took a step back.

"No..." InuYasha just starred at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry I've only gotten to see you just little in this life time, I really do hope we shall meet again, maybe in another life." She said chuckling a little though her serous features soon implying that it wasn't very possible her suggestion was true. She sighed and held out a pile of scrolls.

"Listen to me, I'm giving you these letters. I want you to give them to who it's addressed to, InuYasha, promise me you will, I can't stay here long, I'm already in enough trouble as it is," She chuckled once again, InuYasha even managed to smirk thinking of what his sister was speaking of.

"Tell Yoko I don't regret thieving with him." She said smiling.

"I will Ria, but, you can't leave." InuYasha pleaded one last time.

"Don't you guys get it? I won't leave you, not forever. I'll always be with you, one way or another." Ria said smiling. She gently placed her hand on his left cheek.

"I promise, I love bro. Don't forget..." She said as her image faded a way into darkness as her hand slipped from his face. InuYasha slowly followed as he felt like he was being pulled upward into contousness.

"InuYasha! Your O.K. I'm so relieved." Shippo said happily.

InuYasha was breathing hard. Cold sweat ran down his face and bear chest.

"InuYasha, do you know who sent you this, it came not to long ago." Kiaede said holding up a basket full of scrolls.

"Ria..." InuYasha said in a whisper.

Two weeks later...

Almost everyone had healed to some extent. Most had received their scrolls, some had come in pairs to two people, others had gotten individual ones.

InuYasha sat starring at a grave marked by a small bolder.

_Ria kitsune, _

_unknown-1616_ (I made that up)

_age: 556_

_sister and friend_

_may her soul always be free_

Foot steps where heard in the back ground as InuYasha turned around at the smell that he found very disgusting.

Sesshomaru appeared from the forest line. He starred emotionlessly at his younger brother.

"What do I owe this wonderful surprise Sesshomaru?" InuYasha spat, his hand readily by the tetsaiga.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but turned his head and nodded toward the forest. Another figger InuYasha had never seen before emerged from the forest in the form of a girl.

She had long raven black hair that turned blue at the ends. Her eye's where a matching blue to the tips as they shimmered in the sunlight. She had a black Chinese style dress with mid-night blue out lining. The dress had slits that ran up to just past her knees. Her ebony hair was set into a braid that reached down past her waist. Her feet where covered by black fighting shoes. The toad, jaken followed her closely grumbling about being here.

The teen glared furiously at the green toad and he instantly shut up hiding behind Sesshomaru.

"Lor, I should have known you would be here soon." Yugi said popping out of nowhere.

"Yugi-Chan it's nice to see you again." The teen said happily.

"Who the-" InuYasha began but Yugi interrupted.

"This is Lor, Ria and I's friend ever since we became thieves." Yugi said smiling introducing Lor.

"It's interesting to finally meet the so called dead brother of Ria." The girl said with a smirk. InuYasha was about to add a comeback but Lor fully ignored him kneeling down at Ria's grave and putting a white rose upon it next to a crystal necklace and a bouquet of wild flowers. She nodded her head at the head stone and stood up.

"Would you like to come to have some tea in the village?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes, I think that would be nice. Rin, want to have some tea?" Lor asked as the child shouted happily

"Can I lord Sesshomaru, can I, can I?" Rin asked happily.

Sesshomaru merely starred back at her threw cold eye's.

"I don't care." was all he said.

"Yippee!" Rin said happily running over to Lor hugging her leg.

"C'mon then Rin." Lor replied picking up the small girl and giving her a piggy back ride down the hill toward the village with Yugi.

"So, you finally let that cold heart melt huh Sesshomaru?" InuYasha smirked. Sesshomaru gave him an indifferent look as apposed to say

'you are an idet and have come to the wrong conclusion as usual.'

"What ever, I know you like her." InuYasha mocked.

"Think what you will InuYasha." Sesshomaru said gruffly and disappeared into the woods.

Kurama sat out side in the warm sun as he looked over Ria's, I guess you could call it, will and testament.

_Kurama _

_I don't know what to say to you except that I'm going to miss you and that I'm sorry for lying to you and misleading you. Do one last favor, don't go moping around and fall into a slump. Be happy go on with life. Find someone to be happy with. I'll be sure to give Kuronue a hug for you and then tell him he was stupid for getting killed while I was gone._

Kurama chuckled at this. It was like Ria, to lighten the mood. Just like her friend's, Lor the mid-night wolf, and Yugi the lock pick thief and ninja.

They where so funny together.

'Speaking of Lor, I wonder if she'll show up any time soon.' Kurama thought but looked up as the strong ki of a familiar Inu lord appeared in the area where they had berried Ria, their was also the familiar sent of a mid-night kitsune in that area too. Another human and...Kurama wrinkled his nose. 'A toad?' A set of light foot steps reached his sensitive ears as he instantly looked up to see two girls, Yugi and Lor, Lor had a human girl riding on her back.

'Speak of the demon's. Kurama smirked looking up at the two.

"Who's he? He spells like a...I don't know it's weird." Lor said furrowing her eye brow's.

"Umm Lor, this is...Yoko Kurama's umm well I guess you could say human form." Yugi said sweat dropping.

"Yea and I'm a human." Lor said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you again Lor. It's been a while." Kurama said standing up.

"You smell like him, but that nothing Yugi-Chan couldn't pull off. Now who are you?" Lor demanded narrowing her eye's.

"I am Yoko Kurama, if you need further proof I suppose I could give it to you." Kurama said with a smile.

"Hey fox boy! who's the new chick." Yusuke asked sticking his head out the window.

"This is Ria's friend Lor." Yugi whispered appearing behind Yusuke in the hut.

"Ityee! How did you get over here! You just-" Yusuke pointed, but the Yugi he was going to point out was no longer there.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" He yelled.

"Shhhh! Kurama-kun is going to prove to Lor that he really is Kurama-kun." Yugi said adding prefixes.

"Very well, you have forced my hand. Kuronue tricked you, Yugi, and Ria into drinking so much you got drunk and walked down the village path singing various human songs that you had heard from the collection Yugi stole while you stayed temporarily with us for a week." Kurama said smirking. Lor and Yugi gapped. Yusuke burst out laughing. Everyone else stuck there head out the door of Kiade's hut to see what was going on.

"Yoko Kurama! You jerk! I told you never to speak of that again!" Lor shouted.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked looking to Lor. Yugi made introductions as they greeted each other.

"Kagome, you haven't been home in a while, I'm sure your mother is wondering where you are." Sango commented as they all sat for tea.

"Yea, My brother's birthday is tomorrow. I still need to find him a gift." Kagome said smiling.

"I'll come with you." InuYasha said from the corner.

Everyone looked at InuYasha like he was nuts. InuYasha turned sideways trying to hide his blush.

"You know, to make sure no kidnaps you or anything." InuYasha gave Kagome a side ways glance.

"That is unless...you don't want me to go." InuYasha voice turned low and his eye's narrowed.

"No...that would be nice InuYasha." Kagome said cheerily.

'Wow, that was...strange...' Shippo thought.

Flash back...

InuYasha opened the scroll now that he was semi-alone in the side hut next to Kiade's. Semi-alone being because Shippo was sleeping next to Kagome who was still uncontous.

_Hey Bro,_

_Since your reading this, it means that Sessume has killed me. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth behind it all, but I'm glade I found you. Oh yes, for haven sakes, don't blame your self over the ra be damned water snake! That's about it in the line of orders and apologies, but I do have one request. If you love Kagome, like I think you do, please treat her more like it, she loves you too, I can see it in the way she looks at you. Don't be afraid to get closer to her, trust me, if you don't, she may be gone before you can._

InuYasha looked up from the paper to the sleeping Kagome who was now smiling peacefully.

End of Flash back...

The day past by peacefully and it soon came to an end as they all fell a sleep out side that night under a clear sky. Kagome fell asleep on InuYasha shoulder. InuYasha pretended not to notice but smiled at her when no one was looking or at least he thought lol.

Shippo slept curled up next to Kirara and Sango slapped Miroku when he put his arm around her and then lowered it a bit to far, but eventually forgot it and leaned on his shoulder watching the fire intently. Hiei slept in the branches watching the group with a smirk. Yugi nearly knocked him down screaming something about a spider family in the grass next to her and then clinged to his arm. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell a sleep drooling over each other, while Kurama fell asleep peacefully against the tree. Lor held Rin in her arms while she slept ageist Sesshoumaru's chest. Both brothers sat glaring at each other with looks like

'Don't say a word!' or 'Say anything and die!' and a couple 'Looks who's a hypocrite!'

The next day Kagome headed out with the Yu-Yu-Hakusho gang to go back to the well.

"Hey Kuwabara, don't you have the feeling we forgot to do something?" Yusuke asked at a sudden hit of that irritating vague and seemingly ungraspable (is that a word?) feeling of forgotten memories of things he was suppose to remember.

"Yea, but I can't quit put my finger on it." Kuwabara said thoughtfully.

Hiei smirked as he walked behind them. Kurama looked up at the two and then he put 2 and 2 together.

'Oh no...'

"I'M GOING CRAZEY! THEY'VE DISAPPEARED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH! BOTAN! I NEED HELP! Wha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT0TT' A very cranky, sleep deprived, and frustrated toddler shouted at Gorge the ogre (SP?) and Botan who cringed at his loud cries of frustration.

"Yusuke! Where are you ug! Mr. Takanaka won't leave me be until you get back here! I'm running out of excuses!" Kacoe yelled in frustration up at her room ceiling.

Eicichi: Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow 3 singing the friskes cat food song (don't own )

"Oh well who cares, it's probably my homework, keh like I'd ever do it." Yusuke said kicking a stone.

"Hey Kurama, I bet your going to have a load of school work, going to that advanced school." Kuwabara commented. Kurama pale. He was right...

'A 3 hour nights worth of work for a whole week, wonderful.'

Kurama thought as they arrived at the well.

"Alright, we have to go in pairs. InuYasha, You take Kurama and Hiei, I'll take Kuwabara and Yusuke, wait a few min. for us to get out of the well, the jump." Kagome instructed.

"Kagome wait! Here, you almost forgot Sota's present." Sango said putting a cloth wrapped box into Kagome's back pack.

"Thanks Sango, I'll see you guys later." Kagome said as Yusuke, Kuwabara and her jumped down the well.

A few moments later InuYasha, Kurama, and Hiei jumped as well.

"Well, Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru should go." Lor said as InuYasha appeared back from the well.

"Jin ae Lor-Chan, visit more often O.K.?" Yugi said smiling and waving.

"Yup of course, by Yugi-Chan, bye everyone." Lor said as she took Rin's hand and began walking into the forest.

"Bye everyone I'll miss you!" Rin waved giggling until they eventually where out of sight.

"What about you Yugi-Chan? Will you be leavening as well?" Sango asked.

"Nope, I think I'll stick around here for a while. I don't have any jobs right now so I have nothing better to do, plus, you guys are more fun anyways." Yugi replied happily.

"Cool!" Shippo said happily.

"Welcome to our group then." Miroku said.

"Yes, it's good to have you with us." Sango replied happily.

"What ever." Was InuYasha replied as they headed back to the village.

"Will I ever see you guys again?" Kagome asked looking at the Yu-Yu-Hakusho gang.

"Most likely, but next time it will be unpurpouse." Yusuke said giving a thumbs up.

"Here, Botan will chew me out for giving this to you and then get me another one, just open it and press the yellow button." Yusuke said tossing the mirror at him. Kagome smiled with a thanks.

"Well, until next time then." Kagome said waving as they walked down the shrine steps.

"Kagome! Your home!" Sota yelled, running and tackling Kagome with a hug.

"Hey Sota, what's with the big hello? I wasn't gone that long!" Kagome laughed.

"Yea, But I thought you wouldn't get back in time for my birthday." Sota cried squeezing Kagome harder.

"Alright, Alright, haha, C'mon, lets go inside." Kagome said smiling.

_Kagome,_

_It was great to meet you and know that my bro has someone special with him. Keep him close and never let go if you can help it. Your arrow skills are getting better. Do me a favor and shoot Naraku with one of 'em for me heh, heh. Your little brother sounds like a cool guy, he may be a brat sometimes, and the age gap between you doesn't always make it easy to understand him but he still loves you..._

"Hey sis, what yea get me, huh, huh, huh?"

_In his own way of course._

'I hope she's O.K. where ever she is.' Kagome thought smiling, looking up to the sky and chuckling a little at the thought of Ria's note she had received.

"Hey guys! Your back! Thank the four worlds!" Botan shouted flying down on her Orr.

"Koenma's been going crazy!" Botan exclaimed.

"Oh Yea! That's what we forgot!" Yusuke said laughing nervously.

"We forgot to tell Koenma what was going on." Kuwabara added realizing it too.

"Well! What happened!" Botan exclaimed

"We'll tell you later, it's a LONG story." Yusuke said laughing, and then continued to walk down the side walk, followed by everyone else.

_Take care, all of you. I'll miss you..._

_until we meet again,_

_Ria Kitsune_

THE END!

Wow 0.0 I finally finished it!

Yusuke: Thank you lord!

Kurama: You just couldn't resist killing someone off though?

Nope sorry 'rama. Well how did you all like it? Please review as I have a surprise for you! Read the Author's note in the next chapter! You may like what it says ) 3

Special thanks to:

My dad- for ungrounding me so I could finish this fic

My Mom- For grounding me so my grades didn't go out the window

My Friends- for reading, sometimes spell checking and all and all encouraging me to an extent.

Yugi-Chan: My friend who let me use her character

Lor-Chan: For letting me use her character

Amaya-Chan: For being patient with me with not putting her character in this fic...yet...

AND A HUMONGO THANKS TO!

ALL OF YOU GUYS! Thanks for all your reviews, they kept me going TTTT I feel so loved.

Hiei: Hn, now let us go!

Why?

Kuwabara: because the fic is over?

No...there's a sequ-mmmmph

Kurama covers F.K.'s Mouth.

Kurama: Please review and read the authors note F.K. will be preparing in a little while. --U


	18. A sequil preveiw! YAY!

Chapter: 16- Final Aurthers Note Of The Story.

Hi All! I have great news to all of you who loved my story! 3

Yusuke: Get on with it!

Alright, Alright!

InuXYuYu cross over:

Reunited

Ta Da! Do you know what that is? It's the tittle of the new sequil that I will put up a soon as it's first chapter is up! WaHoo! I feel so proud of my self!

3 even if some of my reveiwers are less than satified with my spelling performance. TT But I have fixed most of the names and my spelling has improved since I started even if it's not perfect. ) I'm very happy most of you have encouraged me and I hope that you will be looking for my sequil )

B.T.W. I don't care what you say Yusuke's sister! I'm am so honered that you enjoyed my fic TT I loved your reveiw soooooo much! The one from chapter 11! thank you soooo much! I also feel so honored by you,

Fantom Kitsune sighning out!

Hiei: hn wounderful

Kuwabara: Thats all folks!

Oh! One last thing! I have yet another treat! A preveiw! Yay!

Yu-Yu-Hakusho gang: ug! We want to go!

to bad you can wait a little while.

Preveiw:

Kagome fell back words almost paralized. She instinktively reached for her arrow's but she relized, as always, she had left them at Kiade's.

'Oh no...I'm ganna killed! InuYasha! Please help me!' Kagome thought shutting her eye's tightly as the demon shot at her with great speed. But he blow that was aimed at her throat never came. A drop of warm liquid hit her cheeck as she slowly oped her eye's. Their was the dead demon laying in the dark ally way completely cut threw, his left half from his right. Another dark figger stood at the end of the ally, their shadow loomed over Kagome's form as she gasped in surprise.

How is that? good? I hope so ) yay please reveiw.


End file.
